Behind It All
by frumpyrox
Summary: NEW SUMMARY: Sasuke returns to Konoha, but he's changed. Hardcore goth. Will he be shunned? Or will someone shelter his heart? Sasusaku LAST CHAPTER IS UP! R&R, please.
1. Realization and Rebirth

A/N- finally!!! i temperrarily defeated my laziness and wrote a story!!! yaaay!!! im super proud of myself. please review when your done so i at least know people are reading it. All i ask is that you avoid flames, and stick with constructive criticism and whatever else.. just no flames.

disclaimer: too lazy to even THINK about owning naruto.. all i own is a bag of doritos, some ginger ale in a can (half empty) and this plot. oh! and my stuffed toy, Frumpy. He rocks.

Chapter 1-- Realization and Rebirth

Pasty white walls shone in the dim flickering light of the small candle. The dwarf flame whipped around the wax, devouring it slowly as the night sky blanketed the land. His inky shadowy eyes stared at the window with his pale hands supporting his chin. The thin jail-like mattress creaked as he lifted himself and silently sauntered across the empty yet cramped box of a room to the window and streaked a finger along the glass. 'He is dead. Hmph, people said it wouldn't change who I am after I have accomplished this goal of mine,' he looked towards the body with long black hair and shut snake eyes slumped out in the partially destroyed field. 'how wrong they were..' A faint smirk played at his lips, remembering the gorey battles he had with his brother and Orochimaru. Both of them fought and shared similar deaths.

The 17 year old teen shuffled towards a cracked mirror and gave himself a look. First he studied his shoes. They were thick and sturdy combat boots with leather straps locked in all around. His pants were baggy and black as well as the shoes. On both sides were more straps sewn into the demonic-appearing pants and a long hooked-on chain. He had a greyish black turtle neck that was closer to neck than the the shirt he wore when he was younger and a genin. It had thin black pin stripes going down all around. The sleeves reached mid-finger and draped a bit. A few rings were clasped to his fingers that seemed fit for a vampire. Around his neck was a loose leather collar with spikes as sharp as his glares. His left arm had another collar straped near the shoulder with similar spikes. The teen stared himself straight in the eyes and took in his whole face.

His hair hadn't changed much over the years, except it seemed to be more messy (if possible). His eyes still seemed like dead coals, though held a bit more life than ever, which is still barely noticable. What really changed was what was _around_ his eyes: black eyeliner and thin thorn-like triangles in the middle; top and bottom, drawn on. He even had a few small studs above an eyebrow. His skin was a chalky color, yet had a bit of a fleshy tone. His lips seem normal and untouched until you take in the steel black piercing on the bottom lip corner. He turned his head a little and looked at the numerous piercings all around his ears. He even had a gauge in one. (gauge- a stretched ear piercing that pretty much is a big hole in the ear. Like a tunnel. In the story, it's in the earlobe. Look up gauge earring on google images to see one. not gross.)

Briskly, he grabbed a well-packed bag and slipped out the room into the night as the lone candle finally died away.

* * *

Into the dense forest he disappeared. Lost in his thoughts, he questioned his former-friends' reactions. Would they be happy to see him...? Or.. upset and saddened to see him? Sasuke then drifted to Naruto. The fox boy had once snuck away a few months ago from the village to find the Uchiha, but lost in the hide and go seek game he was desperately trying to win. Naruto had grown plenty and he had firm muscles to match Sasuke's. Then he thought of Kakashi, his perverted ex-sensei. He shook his head slowly and grinned. That man persistantly tried to get the boy into Icha Icha every chance he got. Never did he succeed.. or so the copy ninja thought. One of Orochimaru's henchman had been selling a bunch of the orange books. Sasuke gave into temptation and snatched one. Within seconds, he was glued to it. Though not as much as Kakashi and he kept it secret. Soon enough... _she_ crept into his thinking. Her flowing pastel petal locks played in the wind as her viridian eyes shimmered in the light. It has been so long since he had seen her last, which was when he fled, leaving her on the stone bench. As he lept from branch to branch, he saw the glittering orange sun coming into view over the far horizon. Almost instantly, he picked up the pace, determined to reach his destination: Konoha.

* * *

An long morning finally past him by and he took a break from his long trail to rest at noon. He washed his face by a crystal clear creek ( 3 c's, yay! yes.. im a moron..) and took note of a delicate pink bud across the water, a bit torn. An overwelming realization drowned him as he stared at the injured, yet-to-bloom flower..he had hurt Sakura.. and she may never forgive him. 

**PLEASE don't leave me all alone!! Review and Frumpy will do a happy dance! Come on, who doesnt wanna see Frumpy do a happy dance?! He's a frickin' donkey that is actually adorable! (and rocks.)**


	2. Unexpected Turns

**A/N- Alright! Chaptah 2 is up and RUNNING!!! sigh, just like my nose... its clogged completely. Yep, I'm siiiick. Supah sick. I sound funny, look like a clown with my damn red nose (afraid of clowns), and have a monster headache. Not even Frumpy can help.. Oh well, life goez on. Thanks to my 3 reviewers! You guys rock! (But not as much as Frumpy. Sorry.)**

Disclaimer: I have a feeling that typing this in every frickin chapter will most likely get annoying after a while.. Naruto not mine... cold...yes...

Chapter 2-- Unexpected Turns

He lifted his face towards the sky, laced off by towering trees and branches. "Dammit." he muttered, eyes shut. The teen ruffled his hair in an attempt to make his stress disappear. It sorta worked.. No- wait. No, he failed miserably. His mind flashed images of all his old, yes, _friends_- giving him nasty looks and walking away. He didn't want that. No way in hell did he want _that_.Sasuke stalked back to his bag which was convientiantly tucked against an old tree and snatched it just before he took off.

* * *

Night poured into his view, so Sasuke decided to rest and finish the short distance in the morning. It wouldn't take long and he probably wouldn't even break a sweat. He blew a fireball at the gathered wood and plopped down next to it. Soon enough, he was roasting rabbit and munching away. (Okay, even though im writing this, it still makes me shudder in disgust.. groooosss..) Then the raven-haired goth passed out after becoming content with the fullness in his stomach.(still gross, man.)

* * *

The first few streaks of daylight smacked his face as he groggily rose like the dead. Barely awake and squinting from an overload of light, he managed to wake up and wash off in a close by river. (freezing, might i add.) Almost immediately, he slipped into identical clothes to his other outfit and made off and out of that forest in a blink of an eye. 

Sasuke sighed from relief when the gates were plainly in sight. Slowing down, he snuck up to the border enclosing the village and slipped right in. 'Don't be mad..' he repeated in head.

He turned the corner onto a busy but quick street to Tsunade's office. If he even wanted to be allowed to sleep in Konoha grass, he'd better be smart enough to hold off his "hello"s to former friends and just get his ass in the sake-obsessed blonde's office. But on the way, people acting very strange. Of course he expected them to show some fear, since he _is _a missing-nin. But this was pushing it. They'd gasp in fear and freeze, like deer in front of headlights. Then they would start trembling and push to get out of his way. Women would shriek and tremble and hide behind the closest object or person bigger than themselves. Children. Oh, the children. They'd scream bloody murder and cry and cry and cry and theeeeeenn.. run to their mothers, who were hiding behind something or someone. The only positive was that the fangirls who used to chase him were even afraid, though still thought he was sexy.

Then it happened.

Pink.

Yellow.

Orange.

Right in front of him.

A gigantic sign the size of his old mansion read, "Come one, come all! Next month's annual picnic! Free for all!" (You thought it was Sakura and Naruto, no? Looooserz. Just kidding. But not about the sign.) His left eyeliner-traced eye twitched at the kinkiness of the sign as he walked around it.

On the other side, someone was slouched against the back of the board, eating a sandwich with a few others. The dude felt his heart freeze under his grey turtle neck. Sakura.

But not just her, it was Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Ino, Kiba and Hinata. They all stared in disbelief at him. No one said a word. Just.. stared. His expression was unreadable. "S-sasuke? W-wow.. I mean, wow." Naruto stuttered out. He had a hard time taking in his new appearance. He knew the guy had problems that made him seem emo.. but this? Wowzerz. The others just continued to stare until Sasuke looked at Sakura. Her eyes seemed a bit hazey as they were slowly soaking in the man. Then she glared at the ground, as if to melt a hole in it. Boy, did she seem pissed. And this definitely didn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha nor anyone else.

The group one by one rose to their feet and gave a general comment on hiiisss..arrival. Mostly, you could feel how uncomfortable they all were around him. Hinata clutched Naruto's arm, alerting him of her fear. Shikamaru loosely hung his arm around Ino's waist while his face was as hard as stone. Tenten fidgeted and Neji rubbed her back to relax her. Kiba and Akamaru growled slightly. Sakura was..just staring at the ground again, yet her expression was blank. Finally Sasuke broke the silence. "I'm going to check in with Tsunade." And then walked away. Immediately, they all spat out what was on their minds. "No way!" "He's back! I can't believe this!" Believe it! Teme's back!" "But..so different.." At Tenten's comment, they all frowned and took note of his look. "Oh Kami. That was super creepy. Shika-kun, I actually felt afriad of him.." "Eh, I think we all did. Troublesome.." Neji spoke up and murmured, "Nothing can be done." Hinata chimed in and said, "W-well, he certainly has changed. No doubt the village will have a hard time swallowing this. We sh-should try our best to accept him, no matter what h-he looks like." "That was very sweet, Hinata-chan." Naruto smiled and pecked at her lips as she blushed a bit. Everyone looked at Sakura, waiting for her to say something. "I'm going back to work. My break is probably almost over." With that she whisked away towards the hospital.

* * *

"My GOD. What the hell happened to you?" Tsunade hissed. Sasuke just stood in front of her desk emotionless. "Let's cut to the chase. Knowing you, I'm guessing you completed your goal and decided to return home. Right?" she flashed him a phony smile. He narrowed his eyes slightly and replied. "The snake-pervert is dead, too." Her expression was shocked at first, then relaxed. "I see. That will surely cut down on your punishment a bit." She snorted and jotted down a few scribbles onto a scrap paper and slammed an approval stamp at the bottom. She lifted it with two polished nails and handed it to him. "What is it?" He asked coldly. "Your list of doom. Heh, kidding. Well, not really. It's a simple list of the things you must do in order to become a citizen again. Now scoot out of here and start working!!" She practically yelled and guzzled down some smelly sake. Out the door he flew.

* * *

'Hn. What a retarded way to give someone a punishment.' He stopped by an empty street and leaned on a shady tree as he read through the scribbles that were hard to understand. It read: 

1. Vow to attend the annual picnic. This will show you will not be a total stranger to the world.

2. Complete 97 D-rank missions. Have to walk before you can crawl, baby!

3.Another vow. Vow to never betray Konoha again, or face death. I mean it, bub. (She's probably a little wasted.)

4.Don't kill your fangirls. Even with the new you, they will still find you like ants to sugar. (Or her to sake..)

That's it. Break ONE little rule and your ass is OUTTA HERE!!!

He rolled his eyes and headed to his mansion, where much dusting was probably needed.

* * *

**Well? Was is horrible? Good? Okay? Sorry, can't read yer mind.. Oh no. ThAt MeAnS you actually have to... REVIEW!!!GASP! How HoRrIbLe!!!! And if you don't, I'll somehow give you this dreadful cold of mine. I know! I'll find your address and mail it to ya! Yeah! Oh wait.. I can't read minds, so I can't figure out your address.. Damn.So close.. Still, plz review!!! I need some support to continue! Next chapter, Sasuke somehow ends up talking to Sakura!! Aaaannnd... she sees the gauge. Dun dun dun...**


	3. Different But the Same

**A/N: Okay, I know last chapter was probably pretty boring. I deeply apologize. I was typing really late and..well, I shouldn't of been. 'Cause when I'm tired and typing, I produce crap. Obviously. Now I know and won't do that again. I promise. I really think this chapter is much better. But I need you guys to review and tell me!!**

**Disclaimer: Tch, you'd have to be crazy to think I could handle the pressure of owning something like Naruto. I can barely handle owning a cellphone. **

Chapter 3-- Different But the Same

As soon as she was around the corner, she broke down crying into her small delicate hands. Pale pink hair curtained her face and was stuck to her wet cheeks. Slowly, she croutched down against a wall behind her. People walking by would give her a sad or sympathetic look. Some had already seen the Uchiha and understood her reasons for crying. Others have not and just tried to ignore her sobs.

After some time, she lifted herself and tried to make her way to the hospital to take her mind off of it all. **Jeez, Sakura! Pull yourself together! You got over him years ago! What's with all the crying now!? **Her inner-self yelled. 'I don't know.. It's so overwhelming.. I'm sure I would have still cried, unfortunately, if had just returned. But did you see how he looked!? The spikes, the makeup, the clothes-' **I know, it was hot. Spicy hot! **'HUH!?!? No! Not like that! He.. was so different.. I never would have guessed. And I felt so stupid. I couldn't say anything. What _could _I say?' **That you think he's awesomely hot and all yours. Duh. And to think people call you smart. Tch, moron. **

The cherry blossom brushed her shoulder-length locks behind her ears and continued her way into the hospital lobby. She could officially take him off her mind for awhile. Well, she kind of _had_ to since a good 20 ninjas were in bad shape. Sakura swiped up the accident report on the desk in front of her and narrowed her eyes at a few nins being carried upstairs in stretchers. 'Idiots. Who in the right mind chases a _monkey_ in a dense forest just because it spit on them? Then, steps on a cracked branch and lands straight onto a bunch of sharp branches below. Even worse, the geniuses behind the falling guy trip and fall with him.. People these days..'

Rolling her eyes, she went up the stairs and made sure all the monkey chasers were doing okay. Just then, she turned around to be face to face with none other than Kakashi, himself. "Hello, Sakura. You seem quite busy today." He smiled beneath his mask. "Yeah. Another strenuous day of work. What brings _you _here?" The former-sensei gave her a confused look then asked, "Did you forget already? Today I was due for a couple of shots. Remember? That poison on last week's mission stuck to me pretty bad." "Oh! Sorry, must've slipped my mind. Here, let's go into an empty room. Too much chaos with this group here now." She sighed and led him into a room down the hall. As soon as she started to inject one of the many shots needed, he shocked her with a few simple words. "So, what do you think?" The young apprentice to Tsunade took a second and replied, "Nothing major. You'll be okay once I'm done with this vaccine." He stared at her deeply. "Not about the poison. About _him._" She shook a bit a stabbed the next needle in a bit harder than needed, causing the grey-haired man to wince. "I don't know who you're talking about." She plainly lied. "I see. Sakura dear, you never were a good liar. Just listen to me." he lowered his voice almost to a whisper. "I've been spying on him the past few weeks. I never spoke of it to anyone. He's not as bad as he looks. Actually, he's quite friendly. The boy barely bothered any of the henchmen in Oto. Though, he didn't talk unless necessary." She quickly cleaned up the injection site. "Alright. I'm through. T-thank-you for coming. Don't..d-d-on't eat.." she was on the verge of tears. "..a-anything fo-for an hour." Her hand clasped her mouth as she tried to stop her loud cries.

Kakashi pulled her into a tight hug and rested his head on top of hers. "It's okay. Trust me. Stay strong, you'll be alright." He rubbed her back and looked down at her. Over the years, she had matured quite alot. Her body gave into beautiful curved, her forehead wasn't huge anymore and she was better at controlling her emotions. The jounin was very proud of her and took care of her like a daughter at times. Now, was one of those times.

He started to laugh as she sniffed with her dripping nose. "Heh, I must look like a little brat right now. Crying over something as pathetic as this." He said nothing, just hugged her one last time and sent her home. Tsunade understood and let her take the day off.

A cool breeze swept at her feet and dried her swollen eyes. Slowly, she trudged home. On the way, she stopped and gasped. "Oh no," She screwed her emeral eyes shut. "He's gonna know."

* * *

"What the hell?" The large mansion door closed behind him. His coal eyes scanned the room, not a speck of age or dirt was there. Surely, over his extended leave, _some_ sign of dust had to be around. Yet, oddly enough, it was spotless. He whipped around the empty mansion to find everything perfect, like a maid was here everyday. 'But how could someone get in? And who?' He smirked lightly and headed back out the door with the Uchiha fan engraved on it.

Sasuke's pace was at ease as he made his way into town. The fridge at home was completely empty. That means no tomatoes. So of course he had to get some. No way would Uchiha Sasuke live without his daily tomato. Grocery shopping was plenty annoying. Every single living organism was staring at him. Though he sort of understood how odd it must've looked to see a person like him grocery shopping, or out when the sun was up. He tried to ignore the stares and whispers and snatched up a dozen tomatoes and other foods. Then, more tomatoes. This would surely last him a month or so. Gathering his puchases from the quivering cashier, he retreated back home.

The sky was becoming a dark mixture of reds and oranges and shadows came out to play. Shuffling down the road ahead of him, he spotted a familiar pink-haired nin. She looked alarmed after noticing him walking towards him, and her having to cross his path to reach home. Though, it's not like anyone was there for her.

They both slowed to a stop in front of each other in total silence. Sakura was first to speak. "Hey.. Uhm, w-welcome home." "Hn." She dared to look up at his face to meet his dark orbs, eyeliner surrounding them. Oddly enough, it looked really good on him. Not feminine at all. He was staring down at her, letting his mind take in how much she had changed since he left. He liked the change. Plenty. But never did he show it. "Well, I-I guess I'll-" "Dinner." he interrupted. "Huh?" "Come to dinner." He was very forward about it. If this had happened when she was younger, she'd have dropped dead in delight. Now she wasn't even sure whether or not to accept his offer. Pfft, more like _demmand._ "Uuhh.. Sure." Sakura quietly replied, so he could barely hear her. He handed her a small bag of tomatoes and led her to his home.

Sakura was worried. 'Did he notice? He had to expect the place to be filthy!' Her mind panicked when he spoke up in the kitchen. In a monotone voice he said, "When I came home, I was confused. Not one bit of dust was here." He started to put the food away. Then continued. "I bet it was the dust fairy." She wanted to laugh and roll around on the floor. He sounded so serious! Sasuke interrupted her inner-laughing. "Turkey and potatoes?" "What? Oh, sure. Yeah." 'I know he's talking, but he seems even quieter than when he was 12.' **That doesn't even make sense! **' You! Go away! Not nooow!!!' **Fine, fine. I understand. I'm not wanted here.. sniff sniff. I'll be back! **'Just go.'

The green-eyed beauty carefully sat down at the table she had secretly cleaned yesterday, as she did once a week before his return, and inhaled the delicious smell of cooked turkey and gravy-smothered mash potatoes. 'Yummm.' Out of the kitchen he appeared, two dishes topped with fresh food. "Thank you. It looks amazing." She politely commented. "Hn." She giggled at his old habits of the one-word responses.

Throughout the meal, she asked about his years in Oto. He told her of the tiny, enclosed box called his room, the stupid nins that wouldn't shower for weeks, the gross unidentified blobs called food, and even the times Orochimaru tried to "touch" him. Again, she couldn't help but notice how shy he seemed. On the outside he seemed rough, evil and deadly, but when he spoke to her, it was like a completely different person. Then, she asked how..why.. he changed his look to what it was now.

"I dunno." He quietly started. "I just felt more comfortable like this." "I see. Now that I think about it, I've seen quite a few people dressed similar to you. Except some of them are on drugs. You're not on drugs? Are you!? If you are, I-" "I'm not." "Oh, okay. Sorry." She continued to finish her potatoes. "Psst." She looked up him staring at her. His black almost clawish nailed fingers traveled to his ear. They pulled back some of his raven hair to reveal his ear, covered in piercings. She skimmed over it with her widened eyes. "Nine piercings- Oh Kami, is that..Oh my God! It is!! Sasuke! That's a gauge!!" Sakura yelled in horror. "Really? I Thought a bird pecked a hole in my ear and left the metal holding it open." He said, tracing the silver metal in the hole. The medic-nin bagan to worry. "Sasuke, that's very dangerous. It could get infected. What were you thinking?" "I could always use another place to hold my pencils." He said with a smirk.

His deep voice gave her chills. It was almost like Kakashi's. He got up to take their plates to the kitchen, but she insisted on taking them herself. But right as she got up, she slipped on a rag on the floor. "Ooow! Damn rag.. That's where I left it Tuesday.." "What was that you said?" He stood in front of her, looking straight at her on the ground. She gulped and blushed like mad, knowing he had heard her complaints to herself. "N-nothing!" she squeaked. Right away, she lept up and snatched the dishes, running into the kitchen. He just continued smirking.

When she was done cleaning the dishes, Sakura thanked him for dinner and told him she had to leave. The hospital needed her bright and early. "Mmkay. I'll walk you out." When they were both outside, she looked up at him and smiled with glittering eyes. "I'm glad you're back. But.." her smile faded. "What?" he asked. "..Are..you here to..stay?" silence swallowed them both up. "Yes." He let his lips curl into a small and cute smile. "Glad to know. Bye, Sasuke-kun." Hearing her call him that again gave him much relief. His arms swiveled around her back, pulling her into a warm embrace. He had to blow a little hair caught in his lip piercing, but other than that, he was undeniably happy.

She was stunned at first, but gave into it and returned the hug before turning to leave. "Bye bye." he said in a weird way that made her smile again, before she became invisible in the night.

Almost skipping down the empty road, she became lost in thought about the dinner. 'He seems so different.' **Totally. I didn't expect that at all. **'Same here. It was like, uhmm.. how can I describe it..? He had such an innocent sort of aura. Like a little 7 year old in a 17 year old body. Ya know?' **I completely agree with you for once.** 'He was so kind and shy. But I could still sense his old personality in there. He is Sasuke, after all.' **Wow, he's hot. That gauge was, too.** 'Stop it! I don't need to think about him like that!!' **Too late. Look, we're home. Now go to bed. Tomorrow I have to bother you more about this!**

Sakura sighed in defeat as she fell onto her bed and fell asleep, unaware that a certain raven-haired friend was just about to do the same.

* * *

**Alrighty! I have completed chapter 3 and I'm ready for chapter 4!! Woohoo! Hey Frumpy, go get some ginger ale and mm's so we can celebrate!!! Readers: please review and tell me what you thought was bad or good and what i should improve on to keep you reading. I really need to know so I don't disappoint you! Feel free to request anything to happen in the story. Thank you all!**


	4. For You I Will

**A/N: Guys, I really enjoy writing this and stuff, but I'm only getting a few reviews. Please take a few seconds after reading to write a few words so I know wats goin through yer heads!!! Or Frumpy will get mad.. thats not good, man. look out.**

disclaimer: hmm.. when i get older, i'll own a coffee shop. i'm addicted to the stuff. im not kidding at all.

Chapter 4-- For You I Will

Sakura got up around 7 in the morning and ate a quick bagel and coffee as she zipped out to work. Panting and sweat took over when she finally came to a stop. She slapped her forehead and groaned. "It's freakin' Saturday."

The girl felt like a moron for rushing out of the fear of being late again, just to find out there wasn't any work to do, since she only works Monday to Friday. A nearby tree caught her eye and then decided it would be nice to just relax in the shade until _something_ happened. It's not like she had anything planned.

Just as she was about to fall asleep, Naruto just _had_ to come about and start yelling.. "Hey Sakura-chan!!! Whatcha doing? Are you sleeping??" His disturbingly huge grin made her eye twitch as she burned a hole into his hollow head with a death glare. He just stared and blinked confusedly. "Uhh.. Are you okay? Oh! Oh! Don't tell me! I know!" he bounced around like a little kid.

"Have you been picking up Tsunade-baa-chan's drinking habits? Oh! Then you got a hangover and stuff! _That's_ why you're all mad, right?" Uh-oh.

Her glare grew more fierce. "Ohhhh.. Now I know! Don't worry, Hina-chan gets like this, too. It's your time of the month, right?" 'That's IT. He's reeeaaallly pushed me too far this time.'

So, she simply socked him right in the face, giving him a nasty bruise and bloody nose. Of course with her insane strength, she sent him flying across the village. After that, she just sat back down and continued on with her nap.

Meanwhile, deep inside the Uchiha compound, our little gothic teen was sitting by the window. He was rolling a tomato around in his hands, not feeling so hungry after all.

His boredom was drowning him and he had had enough of it. 'No way in hell am I going to just sit here all day.' With that, he left without even locking the door. (Who does, though? Honestly..)

The streets were quite busy, even at 8 a.m. on a Saturday. Birds were chirping, children were playing and venders were selling over-priced items. The usual. Sasuke had some money in his pocket and felt like getting rid of it. So, he headed towards a vender with some awesome looking spike belts.

He could almost drool. But being _the_ Uchiha Sasuke, he couldn't and certainly wouldn't.

The vender was a shrimpy man with a reddish pink mohawk and a black tee shirt and low dark blue jeans. He gave Sasuke a goofy grin which told him right away he smokes pot, or something close to it.

Sasuke was too in need of the belt to really care whether or not the man was high, so he immediately went straight into asking about it. "How much for the belt?" he grumbled. "Hee hee.. Ahhh..shiny piercings.. Oh, uhmm.. $30, bub." The person with the so called "shiny piercings" digged into his pocket and threw out some bills.

"Tch, a little pricey. I'll give you $24 for it." The short dude's eyelids began to droop. "Yeah, yeah, man. Go with the flow..." Then passed out and began snoring. Sasuke took back $10 off the table with his belt. He simply wasn't in the let-me-get-ripped-off-by-a-druggie mood today. Maybe tomorrow. Just not today, though.

He buckled his "discounted" purchase around his slender waist and headed out of the crowd. Socializing still wasn't his thing. He continued down a pretty empty sidewalk aimlessly. Blooming trees spread out along the pavement danced gently in the wind. Sasuke then saw Sakura curled up against a tree, sleeping in the shade. He walked her way, eyeing her the entire time in case she were to for some strange reason spring awake at that very moment. 'You never know.' He reassured himself.

The closer he got, the slower he walked.

The sound of chains jingling close by interrupted her sleep and she grumpily opened her eyes. 'Don't tell me it's Naruto or I-' When her sight cleared up, Sakura was looking straight at Sasuke. 'Sasuke? What's he doing here? I guess the chains on him woke me up.' She quickly concluded.

"Hi Sasuke-kun. Uhh.. nice to see you." she said, obviously still trying to wake up. "Hn." He looked elsewhere, at a preppy looking group of giggling guys and girls passing by. He gave them the evil eye which quieted them down and sent them flying by. This didn't go unnoticed by Sakura at all. "Sasuke-kun! Stop it! How do you expect people to accept you back if you scare the hell out of them!?"

'Man, she's pissed. Is it _that _time of the month or something?' He figured it was better not to ask and try to stay on her somewhat good side. He didn't want to be attacked by a maniac girl who is simply PMSing. Not good. Not one bit. Nope.

She sighed and calmed down before she spoke again. "Like they say: Old habits die hard, no?" Her smile was so sweet and innocent he couldn't help but blush slightly. Though she couldn't tell since it _was_ a very light blush.

"Well, it's time for me to go. I promised Lee I'd stop by and treat his wounds. Would you believe Akamaru actually bit him? Seriously, where in the world was Kiba!?" She waved and headed to Bushy brow's place to check in on him. Little did she know, Sasuke was following her.

"Hey, wait." Picturing her alone at Rock Lee's wasn't the best image. What if tried to take a peak down her shirt? What if he was faking the injury and just wanted her to give him a massage..or a BATH? What...what if he tried to _rape_ her!?!? No matter how strong she is, Rock Lee only studies tai-jutsu and it's a fact that he's too fast for her there. "I'll go with you," he shrugged his shoulders. "keep you company."

She gave him another angelic smile that made his heart lighten. "Thank you, that's very sweet of you. I'd like that. I'm pretty sure Rock Lee would also be very pleased to see you!" He caught up to her. "Yeah, same here." He lied.

66666

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Oh! Hello dear Sakura! And Sasuke! How very nice to see you again! I hope our youthful village has welcomed you back. Please come in!" His leg was wrapped up pretty tight and looked swollen.

Sasuke leaned against a distant wall away from the sofa and coffee table where Sakura was examinin Lee's leg. Still, he kept watch over them. The professional medic-nin lifted his leg and traced the fat holes with chakra to seal them up and away from infections. "That's it, all better. Just try not to walk on it for a few hours and drink plenty of fluids. I'll be off now. Call me if there's a problem. Bye Lee!" She walked out the door.

"Thanks again, Sakura-chan!" Lee called back, then smiled humbly at the demonic looking teen. "Take care, Sasuke-san. I wish you well." Sasuke just gave him a tiny nod without moving the slightest muscle in his face then followed Sakura. The temporarily disabled man whispered to the shut door, "Take care of Sakura-chan, she deserves the best.."

66666

"Man, I'm hungry. Good thing I'm meeting with Ino and the others for a late lunch." Sasuke shuffled behind her and glared at all the pedestrians who were staring at the odd pair. Seriously, who _wouldn't _stare if they saw a total gothic guy walking with a small bubbly pink-haired girl? I know I'd stare. Duh!

Sakura continued to blab about random stuff, with her stoic friend "hn"ing occasionally. Then she thought of something.

"Sasuke-kun? You didn't eat yet, did you?"

"No."

"Why don't you come eat with the rest of us?"

"Hn."

Sakura has this awesome ability to translate all his one-word responses. It's like another language that she's mastered. Even after the few years Sasuke was gone, she still could understand what he means. Wow, she deserves an award or something.

(His 'hn' meant 'no'.) "But you haven't really had a chance to meet everyone again. It'll be like a reunion." He was glaring ahead of him at more people that were too happy for his liking. Sakura didn't see them and thought he was glaring because he was getting mad at her.

"Never mind. If you don't want to go, that's fine! Trust me," She had become stronger physically and mentally during his stay in Oto. She could handle this. "you don't have to come." 'Please don't call me annoying..' Not understanding why she just completely backed away from her offer in fear, he sent her a confused look through his messy hair. 'Did I do something? Shit, I didn't even say anything!!' His brain panicked.

Before he could finish his thoughts, the kunoichi (how do you spell it!!!???) had walked away quickly. He turned down the other road.

66666666

"Sakura! You're late!!"

"Sorry Tenten, I was helping out Lee with that bite on his leg."

She sat at the round table with the other coupled nins around her. "Alright, now let's order. I'm STARVED!" Ino waved her arms in the air signaling the waiter they were waiting. Seeing such a exaggerated call for him, he knew this was probably going to be a complicated group to serve.

Soon after a couple of dramatic scenes of Neji trying to find food he wasn't allergic to, Hinata accidentally spilling icy water on Naruto then panicking, and Shikamaru arguing with the waiter about some odd food that certainly did not sound edible, the stressed man shoved off to the kitchen with the group's order. In the end, they just ordered a few pizzas. Woooowww.

'Jeez, Sakura seems so deppressed. The whole reason we decided to plan this thing was to cheer her up!' Ino was secretly signaling Hinata of their failure..

Just then, a shadowy figure stalked towards them behind Sakura. (If you guess who it is wrong, something is definitely messed up or missing in your head.) All of them froze with food in their mouthes as they stared above the clueless medic. "What're you all looking at? Do I have cheese on my face or something!?"

Suddenly, the person behind her sat down in the seat next her and quietly mumbled, "Sorry." She felt her chest loosen and get all warm with relief and glee. The rest of them eventually said hi one way or another and offered him pizza, which he declined and just drank a cup of black coffee.

Naruto began to talk to him, and soon realized (he knows Sasuke's body language pretty well now.) Sasuke honestly didn't want to come. He was just here for Sakura, seeing how she was much happier now.

"You need to eat. If you don't, you'll starve to death." Sakura told him.

Sasuke pouted his face in an annoyed way as she persisted on him eating. "No." He stated.

Her face suddenly grew dark and scary. "I said EAT. NOW." Sasuke stayed in his croutched over position in the chair and pouted even more then gave in. "Fine."

'He's like a little kid, being forced to eat his veggies.' She giggled and fed him the tip of the pizza.

Neji, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru all slyly watched the two bond in this weird way. What a sight.

With the pizza being chewed in his pierced mouth, he brushed back an agrivating lock of hair, revealing his ear lined with at least a dozen studs and rings for a few seconds. "Holy CrAp! Sasuke, what the hell did you do to your ear!?!?" Tenten yelled, shocked by it all.

"Pierced it. Duh." he replied, keeping a cool face. "Kami, what a freakin' moron.. Troublesome." Shikamaru commented. "Like you're one to speak! You have a couple, too!" Naruto spit out, grinning.

"Exactly," Shika continued, "a couple. Not a _dozen._" Now he felt like he had won the arguement, since Naruto shut up.

"Hey, turn your head. Show us the other ear." Neji commanded.

Sasuke glanced over at Sakura who nodded, telling him it was okay. He showed the other ear with the gauge.

"Ugh. I just lost my apetite. Waiter! Check!" Ino dramatically exclaimed.

"Aw, come on. It's not gross or anything. Just a big hole." Tenten explained.

"Naruto-kun, how long do you think he's had all those piercings?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke heard and responded in a low voice, as usual. (never talked loud like the others. You had to strain to hear him sometimes.)

"I started 2 years ago." Everyone was silent, thinking over it all. Soon, though, they continued on their own individual conversations. Sasuke didn't enjoy all the attention, anyways.

Sakura continued to feed him bits of pizza, by forcing him _slightly_. He put the coffee near her face.

"No thanks. I don't drink it black."

He furrowed his eyebrows and continued to hold the drink close to her. 'He's so adorable. Even with the outfit and everything, wow.' She became lost in her thoughts until he poked her.

"Drink." he commanded.

"Fine, fine. Relax. You ate the pizza, I'll drink your disgusting coffee." He smirked triumphantly.

He felt proud when he saw her face contort in disgust, tasting the bitter liquid.

Ino and Shikamaru paid the bill and everyone went off on their seperate directions. Sakura began to leave when Sasuke went, "Psst."

"Huh? What?" She asked out of concern.

"I'll walk you." She smiled gratefully as they made their way out of the restaurant.

They had been in the restaurant so long, the sun was setting now. Soon, the sky was almost black.

"Brr.. I guess this is a pretty unexpected cold front." She shivered and clamped on to her arms for warmth.

Sasuke stayed a bit behind her. "Where'd you g-" She stopped talking and walking when two strong and warm arms wrapped around her petite frame. The back of her head rested against his collar bone and she smiled. "Thank you. Sorry about this. I'm sure this is annoying to you.."

He deeply inhaled her sweet scent. "Yeah, it is." Her face sunk, feeling a familiar pang in her chest. "It's annoying that it's this cold now. I don't want you cold." Sakura blushed and leaned back again. She let her hands loosely hang onto his arms for support.

"You need to get home." He whispered.

They continued to walk on to her house and came to a fork in the sidewalk. One way through the town would take longer to get to her house. The other led into the forest but would take half the time the other one did. She gentley looped her arm around his, letting him know that as they went further into the forest, the more uncomfortable she became.

He looked down at her as she leaned her face towards his arm. She glimpsed back. "Scared?" She nodded, kind of embarressed. Sasuke just kept her arm securely on his own.

Just then, a group of thuggish guys crept out from both sides of the forest and in front of the pair. Sasuke could tell they _just_ got high by the looks in their eyes and were looking for trouble. 'Five of them.' he counted. Sakura now began to cower, but kept a strong face like she was taught. Then she just looked at Sasuke for help.

But he was busy staring blankly at the bunch in a creepy way. He released her arm slowly and walked towards them like an animal stalking prey. The thugs began to slap each others' hands and laughed, seeing this one guy approach them. "Hey, emo freak. You want an ass-whooping? Come and get it!" the bulkiest one called out.

A very disturbing and demon-like grin slashed across his face as he continued towards them. "Dude," one of them whispered to the other. "I think he was gonna rape her or something. They look too weird together. Plus, he looks like he's on more drugs than us!"

Sasuke didn't even blink. His eyes became a glowing blood red and stared down the group. His face was inches away from the one in front. "I'm waiting for that 'ass-whooping' you guys promised." he hissed. He lifted the druggie by the collar and threw him across the pavement, causing him to skid and gain a few gashes from the impact.

The rest of them figured he was a maniac and took off with the guy who was thrown. "Run girl! Get the hell outta here! Run!" they screamed at Sakura, who couldn't help but laugh, even though she was actually freaked out by Sasuke.

He turned around with an emotionless face and headed back to her. He stood right in front of her and tugged her shirt. Then he just started walking as if nothing had happened.

"Sasuke-kun," "Hn?" he responded. "You creep me out." He smirked. "Good."

666666

After they finally reached her house, a stubborn cloud loomed over the night sky. It was darker and seemed heavier. Just then, rain started to tumble down to the earth.

Buckets soaked the house in seconds as the two entered the powerless room. Sakura tried flicking the switch, but to no avail, no light came on. "Power's out." she informed her guest. "Hn."

She walked into a seperate room and came back with candles and a few towels. Her pink hair dripped on the floor as she lit the spread out candles. Small yet bright flames revealed the room from the veil of shadows. She turned to Sasuke, who was busy wiping away smudged eyeliner.

It took a lot of will power to hold in her laughter at the sight before her. Never in her life, before he came back, would she even imagine the Uchiha wearing makeup. That one sand sibling already had more than enough for 4 girls. Did I mention the trouble she faced at sustaining her laughs?

"What?" he harshly glared at her with messy black-rimmed eyes. "Pfft! I'm sorry, this is just **too** funny! Here, take a towel." After tossing the white fabric his way, she took a minute to notice his hair.

It was all flattened out over his face, droplets of rain running down his sleek locks and onto his light cheeks and nose, all the way down to his chin. He didn't even care to notice her staring, since he was busy wiping away the eyeliner and ruffling his hair like a dog.

Sakura dried herself off as well. Then grabbed Sasuke's used towel and threw it in the wash. She turned to him. "I don't have an umbrella here, so you might want to wait here until the rain dies down. Sorry about this." She looked down at her lap after sitting on the sofa, feeling guilty. "No big deal." He sighed, out of complete boredom.

Suddenly, he started pealing off his shirt. 'Oh my Kami, he's hotter than I thought..' **Told ya! **'Not now, you can watch, just don't ruin my life, 'kay?' **Whatever, as long as I get to watch. **Finally, she realized he was pretty much stripping. "Sasuke-kun! What are you doing!?" A huge blush sheeted her face.

"Taking my shirt off. Duh."

"I can see that, but.. uhm.."

"What? You want me to put it back on?"

" I-I'll give you another shirt or something."

"Sakura, I'll rip your clothes. You're too tiny."

"Don't worry! I have a big tee for when I sleep and stuff. It'll fit."

"Whatever."

She ran up the stairs and came back with the shirt she was talking about. It was wrinkled, but nice and big.

When she got to the last step, she saw Sasuke slouched in her sofa. His abs were totally awesome, since it was a 6 pack. (Of course. Yummy.) His pecs were developed and his biceps were completely toned yet held the skinny look. Nothing was bulky at all. Still, he seemed strong enough to hold a cow in one arm or break down a building with one blow.

Sasuke extended his arm and she handed over the white shirt. He slipped his head through it and raised an eyebrow at her. She understood, and sat next to him. They stared out the drenched window. Minutes crawled by and she peaked at the clock on the wall.

It was 10:22. 'How much longer could the rain last?' Sasuke was zoned out completely. He was looking at a candle and remembered his departure from Oto not long ago. The old flickering candle from his room was the only source of light he had at night. It was what he read by and scribbled daily notes (not a diary) into a scroll next to.

A hand waving in his face brought him out of the trance. "You okay?" Concern was written all over Sakura's face. "Yeah, I'm fine." His voice was husky and distant, so she knew he wasn't entirely okay. Either way, she let it go.

The water on her skin started to send chills up her spine, so she excused herself and went to put on a pair of pajama pants with stripes and a short tee.

Her knees were huddled into her chest and soon she dozed off... 'Good, she's asleep. Time to go. But first..' Sasuke held Sakura's sleeping form by the shoulders and placed her head gentley on a pillow. He brushed a few strands from her face and spread a blanket on the back of the sofa over her.

Quickly and quietly, he slipped out into the drizzle around 12:48.

666666666666666

**A/N: Ha! I made a super long chapter. Sorry if I took a while to update. Not my fault! Some alien dude came and abducted me because he needed me to go to Pluto and comfort all the other aliens there because Pluto is no longer a planet.. So sad.. Please review and raise my spirits. I'd appreciate it, guys. Just take a few seconds and tell me if its getting better or worse. thanks!**


	5. Just There

Chapter 5-- Just There

The sweet aroma of pancakes drifted up her nose, slowly awakening and teasing Sakura.

'Mhmm..Must..get..pan..cakes..'

She was so attracted to the smell, that she rolled off the sofa and "gracefully" landed with a _thud._

'Wait- I'm obviously not cooking, so who is? The only person it could be is..' A small blush perked up on her cheeks as she imagined Sasuke in a pink apron, flipping pancakes..in her kitchen. It was actually quite a funny thought, too.

She snuck up against the wall blocking the kitchen and got ready to peak in. 'Let's see..'

But when she looked in, it was Hinata making the breakfast! 'Oh well, it's not like I had a camera, anyways..' Blackmail was seriously what she was looking for, not just eye candy. Come on, Sakura _isn't _a ninja for nothing, now is she?

"Good morning Hinata-chan, wha-"

"Ah! You're awake! Quick, eat up! We need to get going soon!"

'What is she talking about?' She took hold of the dish being thrown at her and started munching away. 'Do I have something to do today?' The confused girl searched her mental calender, then became very pale. "Shit."

'Stupid rain, leaving stupid puddles that leave stupid mud, which leaves stupid stains on my not-stupid pants.'

Sasuke carefully evaded the sludgy "stupid" puddles spread about the streets. The sky had cleared completely since last night and, being Sasuke, he didn't care. All he cared about at this very moment was whether or not to pound Naruto to a pulp.

You see, after leaving Sakura's place, he went home. But he had to shower, change and then get in bed. He finally fell asleep around 2 am.

Naruto just _had_ to call and invite Sasuke over for breakfast at 6 because, well, no one knows. He just kept pleading to the cursing Sasuke to come over for his surprise breakfast.

The goth didn't feel hungry, to be honest. He just wanted to make the blonde suffer for not letting him sleep in, so he only had about 4 hours of sleep. (In case you couldn't count from 2 to 6. You never know who's reading this!)

Eventually, he reached the small apartment Naruto calls home and banged a few times. A couple seconds went by without a response so he tried again. Nothing. This time, he almost left a dent. Still, no one came to answer the door. "Where the hell is he?"

"NOOOOOO!!! NEVEEEEEEEEERR!!! You can't make me!!!!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Yes we can! Now hold still! Kami, Naruto, give it a rest!" Sakura snapped back.

"N-Naruto-kun, please stop! Sakura-chan must do this and you're not helping!" Hinata was trying to hold down her squirming boyfriend and was having a hard time.

"Sorry, Hinata-chan. I can't! Shots are my enem-"

"There, all done."

The medic pulled the needle that was jabbed into the idiot's arm out. He was so in shock, he couldn't finish his sentence nor move. Naruto was too busy explaining it all to poor Hinata that he wasn't paying any attention to Sakura, who was simply trying to give him a shot. It _was_ his annual check up, anyways.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan. I'll take him home now. Sorry for all the trouble."

"No problem, Hinata. It's only once a year. Plus, it's a pretty good workout, no?"

"Yeah, you're right.. Well, see you later!" The Hyuga dragged away the stunned blonde out of the building, leaving Sakura to clean up the partially destroyed room. Naruto really really really hates shots.

"At least I have another 365 days until I have to deal with _that_ again."

She was finished putting away all the crud on the floor and began to head out the building. The air was clear and not polluted at all, making it very easy to breathe. She took her time heading back to her house, since the highlight of her planned day was over.

Just ahead, she saw a dark figure approaching her and immediately knew it was none other than Sasuke. He seemed annoyed, but kept his cool.

"Hey, Sas-"

"Where is he?" He demmanded.

"Who? Naruto?"

"Yes. Tell me. Now."

"Calm down. Hinata-chan went to take him home. I just gave him his shot, and he made a huuuuge fuss."

"Ugh. I bet he was planning on using me to get away, but it was too late.. Whatever."

"Heh, poor little Sasuke was used. Wait a second. You don't look so good. Are you okay?" Her vivid green eyes stared at him intently, searching for answers, but found none.

"Just tired. Nothing big." he grumbled.

"Go home, then. You really need some sleep. I'm guessing you didn't leave until about 1 or 2."

"..."

"Sasuke-kun, as a medic-nin and your friend, I'm ordering you to take. a. nap. NOW."

He got closer to her and looked down on her. Inches seperated their bodies. She felt her heart jump to her throat.

"No one orders me to do _anything._ Understand?"

She nodded weakly and backed up. He also backed up and turned around, heading back home.

"Are you coming? Or are you just gonna stand there all day?" He called over his shoulder, smirking devilishly.

She rolled her eyes and ran up beside him.

They were halfway to her house, and the entire way, he dragged his feet, feeling sleep-deprived. Sakura snorted lightly, seeing him in such a vulnerable state. He was so tired, he didn't even have enough energy to glare at her. Then, he-

_THWUP!!_

-tripped on his baggy, dragging pants and fell smack flat on his face...in the mud.

"BwHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!!" Sakura began cracking up like there was no tomorrow. But if Uchiha Sasuke had something to say about it, there probably wouldn't be a tomorrow for her. He grabbed her ankle from below and forced her to slip down into the sludge not so gracefully.

"HEY! Now I'm filthy! Ugh!!"

An evil grin crept up on her face.

"Wow, I feel like a pig. All this mud.. Pfft! You look disgusting!" Sakura playfully shoved Sasuke in the shoulder and he chuckled gentley.

"Why thank you for the compliment. You're looking just as good." He combed a hand through his thick and muddy hair, causing it leak the brown substance down his already covered back. People gawked at the two, who were leaving sloppy footprints on the cement.

Each of them looked like some sort of deformed swamp monster. And they knew it, too. Sakura's house was now just a few feet away.

"I couldn't possibly go into my house like this! I'd have to clean all the mud up. It'd take forever to get it out of the carpet.. Now what?"

Sasuke looked at her brown face, then down the road. "Come with me." He grabbed her hand and tugged her with him, all the way to his mansion.

"Sasuke-kun, I don't want to get your home all messed up."

"Neither do I. Just wait here."

She stood on the lawn, watching his retreating back turn the corner around a few hedges. Moments later, he returned with what seemed to be a hose. 'Wait. A hose!?'

"Sasuke-kun, don't you dare!"

A small smirk played at his lips again. "I think I just did."

Water splashed against her as she laughed and screamed, running across the grass. He followed her, hose still in hand. She suddenly charged at him and tackled him to the ground and stole the hose, then turned the tables on him. Now was his turn to run and scream. Well, at least run and sort of laugh. Close enough.

After they were both dripping and not a speck of mud could be found, the crashed onto the grass.

"Huff That.. huff was fun.. huff" She panted out.

"huff Yeah.. huff"

Sasuke's eyes began to droop, and within seconds, he toppled over onto Sakura's lap. He was wiped out entirely. She just stared down at his face, giggling after seeing that the water had washed off all his eyeliner.

He seemed so peaceful, she decided to take advantage of it. Her slender fingers wrapped in his jet black hair, rubbing his scalp. A tiny smile grew on his face, obviously enjoying the contact. Her fingers traveled to his cheeks. The back of her hand carressing it lightly.

The bright sunlight gleamed off his piercings above his eyebrows, which caught her attention. Slowly, she brought her finger over one of them and traced it a few times. Sakura tucked her hair behind her ear as she felt Sasuke snuggle into her leg more. Her hand sat on his arm and brushed it, in an attempt to soothe him. It was so nice to see him like this. 'Just like a small child.'

But everything good eventually comes to an end.. yet no one said it had to end badly.

His obsidian eyes flickered open. As soon as he realized the soft, firm pillow under him was Sakura's leg , he sat up. She smiled at him.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Mmm.. about 30 minutes. Not long. I told you! You're worn out.

"Fine, fine. Come in and then I'll go to bed and sleep for a while."

"Okay. Uhmm.. Do you have something dry I could borrow? I don't want to get sick, you know." She stated with a little attitude.

"That's why you're coming in. Duh." Now she felt kind of stupid.

She trailed after him into the foyer, down the hall, and into his room. He tossed her the shirt she gave him yesterday during the storm. "Thanks. But.."

"What?" He was grumpy and couldn't help but snap back.

"I-I need pants or something.." She began to blush.

"Oh.." He looked away as his cheeks also started to become red.

'Damn horomones.' Images of her bare in a big t-shirt made him even more red. He rummaged through his closet and pulled out a pair of pants that were a little small on him.

"This is all I have that might sort of fit you."

"That's fine. Thanks."

She disappeared into the bathroom and he quickly changed as well while she was gone. He was planning on sleeping soon, so he just put some black and grey plaid boxers on and a fitted black t-shirt. She came back and stared wide-eyed at him.

"Oh! Sorry, I didn't think you'd still be changing."

"I'm done."

"That's all you're wearing?" Another blush in this blush-a-thon she was in came out.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" He looked at her suspiciously.

"N-no. I was just asking."

Now was his turn to check out what she was wearing. The shirt was pretty big on her by a few sizes, since Sasuke could even fit in it. Her hair was a mess, but she put it in a loose hair tie for convenience. The pants- where to start? Well, they were similar to the ones Sasuke had worn before. They had chains hooked on, buckles here and there, pockets all over, plenty big, especially on her, and were waaaay too long. It looked almost like a long, rough skirt if she stood with her legs together. He thought she looked cute. Partly because they were _his_ pants, if you know what I mean.

She shuffled over closer to him in her oversized outfit and placed her hand to his forehead.

"You don't have a fever or anything, so all you need is sleep."

He nodded and crawled into his navy blue sheets on his bed. After relaxing for a couple seconds, he sat up against the wall and gestured towards the space next to him to her. Simply put, he wanted her there.

Not knowing what the best thing to do was, she trusted him not to do anything to her and sit in the bed with him. He didn't appear to have any bad intentions. Plus, he was very tired. Too tired to even try, she hoped.

Once under the covers, she could feel his body heat against her skin. Yet again, the expected blush returned to her face, but not too much. Sasuke reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the remote control to the small t.v. set in front of the bed, against the wall.

"Sasuke-kun, you should be _sleeping_, not watching t.v." Sakura reached for the remote, trying to turn it off. But he just raised it higher, barely out of her reach.

"I _should._ But I won't." A sly smirk went her way. She just pouted and gave up.

Two hours or so later, Sakura had dozed off and was leaning on Sasuke's shoulder. He was still watching t.v. Then, a certain show came on that really made him think..

There was a teenager. She was a simple one, the one portrayed on most shows. She was pretty, smart, but not too popular.. Just average. That's not the end of it, though. She had a crush. Her crush was the popular guy who definitely had the looks. She'd fawn over him quietly while the cheerleader would whisk him away with beauty. At the end of the show, the jock would realize looks weren't really what he was looking for and then asked out the average girl. The end.

But what was it that disturbed him? It was how the girl loved the jock. Why couldn't she love the geek in the math club or the her guy friend? Then he searched his memory. When he thought about it, never had he seen a show where the girl fell in love with a total goth or geek. The closest it's ever gotten was if the geek was actually good-looking, and had a makeover. That's it.

The goths never found love. They would be there just to show they existed. But how could they truly exist if they weren't given any feelings? If they weren't loved..

He looked at the girl sleeping on his shoulder. 'The girl never falls in love with the goth. They're just there for scenery..'


	6. Not As Planned

**A/N: okay, I just want to say thanks to all the readers. But most importantly, to my reviewers. There are only a few of you guys reviewing, and to those who are, your support is greatly appreciated. Without you, I wouldn't have even gotten this far. So to **C.A.M.E.O.1, Totally Alone, missionquestthing (luv ya!! u rock!), Illicit Memory, Noodle-lub-yooh, Renalin, rileywuzhere, and AkatsukiFan, **you guys are awesome!! Now, bring on Chapter 6!!! Woo hoo!!! I had extra COFFEE!!!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

disclaimer: back off the plot, buddy. kishimoto has all the characters except the few you'll notice plopped in the story.

Chapter 6-- Not As Planned

"Hey."

"Mmm.. Orlando.."

"Sakura, who's Orlando?"

"Sasuke?! Wha-what are you doing here!!??"

"What are _you _talking about? This is my room! You fell asleep in here, remember?"

"You've gone crazy! This is Orlando's and _my _bed! Get out, you pierced freak!!"

Sweat trinkled down his face and neck as he shot up from the pillow.

"Fuck.."

He looked around to see a dark room with a few beams of moonlight spotlighting the floor.. The t.v. was off, too. He clamped his cold hand to his forehead as he closed his eyes to calm down.

'I promised to never do it again, but..'

He slipped out of the bed and opened a small box under the bed. Inside was a slender dark oak case. He creaked it open to have his eyes meet a delicate knife. It reflected the moon's glow into his reluctant orbs. His hand lifted the blade and lowered it to his wrist.

'..promises are meant to be broken.'

With one long slash, he sighed in relief seeing the dark crimson liquid ooze out. It made him feel human. He felt like he didn't have to worry about the pain in his heart, but the one on his wrist instead.

His tongue licked the blood and tainted his lips. The satisfaction from the slit faded away shortly. The pain of being alone was overbearing. He tried to get away from the heartache and sliced again. Not enough. Again and again and again..both wrists..

Thank Kami for long-sleeved shirts.

* * *

"Naruto! What are you gonna do now?! You _already _ate everything in my fridge! No wonder Hinata sent you over here so eagerly.. She soo has a dark side." 

The said blonde was now belching contently after pigging out at Sakura's. She was fuming now, since she had no food whatsoever in her kitchen.

"But, Sakura-chan! I haven't eaten in TWO DAYS!!! Pervy sensei put me on a diet..."

"Why the hell did you agree!!?!?"

"...ilosrerttauhbeufte."

"What?"

"..."

"Speak or I'll pop the food out of you like a balloon!"

"...I lost a bet."

"Welll.. What was it?"

"I had to...sleep with Hinata-chan.."

"You WHAT!?"

"But! BUT!!! I didn't!!! I couldn't! She's..not ready. I can feel it. So, I just lost the bet.."

Sakura charged at Naruto and wrapped him into a bear hug.

"I'm SO proud of you!!! Hinata is very lucky to have you."

"..I love Hinata-chan. I'd even give up ramen forever for her if it meant having her for the rest of my life." He chirped with a smile.

"Naruto. You still have to get food for my kitchen. Or I'll kill you."

"WWWHAAAAAAAAAA???"

* * *

In case you're a bit confused in terms of time, let me clear this up. Okay, Sasuke's scene was the night before Sakura found Naruto emptying her fridge and stuff. 

She left Sasuke's place after she woke up an hour or so later. She didn't want to wake him up, since he seemed to peaceful. Also, she turned off the t.v. because he obviously wasn't watching it. But a different show was on, not the one Sasuke got all depressed about.

Now that I'm sure you'll be able to follow this better, let's check in on Sasuke the same time Naruto was told to refill Sakura's food supply.

* * *

His hands fidgeted and twisted the silver rings incasing his fingers. He kept tugging at his sleeves to make sure his wrists were covered up. It wouldn't be good if someone found out. Then rumors would _really _spread. Just then, he spotted a small group of people standing in the shade in a deserted street. They all almost looked like clones to him. 

There were 3 guys and 1 girl. Apparently, they were all goths, like him. Two of the guys had dark hair, slicked down to cover most of there faces. The other had almost a purple shade of hair, which was spiked in all directions to reveal a frightening face. The girl was just as weird. She had short hair like Hinata's, except it was a hot pink with black and blue streaks. She had a fluffy mini skirt and black and white stockings shielded by a pair of combat boots.

The guys had unique punk accessories that seperated them from each other. Enough said. They all looked at him and the one with spikey hair raised an eyebrow. Yep, this was his crowd. The girl gave him a twisted smile and the guys nodded in approval as Sasuke trudged over to them.

'Sakura already probably thinks I'm a freak.. so whatever.' He nodded back. And as simple as that, he was in.

* * *

"Alright, Neji. But I'm not gonna promise you anything.." 

"If he doesn't want to help, he won't. It's not the end of the world. But if he'd even consider saying yes, it'd be to you. You're the closest to him in this village... If not the world."

"-sigh- Okay. Wait here."

She padded up the steps that led up to the huge doors she was led through yesterday after being soaked with a hose. She took a deep breath and knocked loud and clear. If he was there, he'd hear it.

But no answer. He wasn't home. 'Oh well. Maybe I'll see him later.' She turned to the Hyuga who was standing far off on the grass. She nodded and he knew Sasuke just wasn't there. Sakura retreated back to him. 'I still have to thank him.'

They walked off to town. A lot had to be done in preperation for Wednesday's party. Naruto, Hinata, Lee, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Gai, Kiba, Shino and even Chouji were involved.

Not a second was to go to waste.

By the time they reached town, the few shops that they specifically needed to go to were closed. Lucky day. They decided to meet up tomorrow at her house so they could continue. Maybe Sasuke would be home then, too.

* * *

The dark crowd stopped in back of a restaurant where they would remain hidden, next to the dumpster. 

"Tch, Sasu. Y'know, you're a pretty okay guy. So come hang out with us anytime. It's a shame we never came across you before."

The girl, Reshani stared up at the Uchiha while smoking a cigarette.

"But you never told us which way you go." One of the hidden-eye teens leaked in.

"Which way?" 'Direction? What are they talking about? Unless..'

"Guys, girls.. or both." 'Yep. That's what he meant.'

Honestly, he actually wasn't sure. He had feelings for Sakura, but he was currently trying to rid of that. And all those damn fangirls were a pain. Why not try something new?

The others noticed him thinking over a response and the spikey haired guy spoke up.

"I've seen people like you before."

The other teen who had his eyes covered behind his hair explained with a small smirk.

"I was once like you. I wasn't sure what I wanted. But this is one of the few things in life you don't have to make a specific decision about. Y'know? I was into just chics.. but it got old. So, I experimented with the guys. It was pretty different. Trust me, and it was enjoyable to no end."

Mr. Spikey finished off the little speech.

"So you gonna give it a try? Chiro is free now. His boyfriend wasn't that great."

Sasuke couldn't believe what was being offered to him. They were basically telling him to try being bi. He never had anything against homosexuals.. but never did he think he'd become one! 'They're waiting for me to react.. So..'

"I've got nothing to lose." 'I'm sure of it..'

Chiro brushed his bangs for a second to uncover his electric blue eye, staring full of lust at the Uchiha who said he was ready to experiment. He closed the gap between him and Sasuke's bodies while the others smirked at each other. Chiro placed his hand gingerly on Sasuke's chest.

He was so nervous inside and Chiro was experienced enough to notice. "Relax." The blue eyed guy cooed. He tilted his head to the side and placed his lips to the tense Uchiha's.

Sasuke's eyes were closed and he gave in to the kiss, hoping he'd enjoy it like they said. His mouth opened up, giving entry to Chiro's eager tongue. Within seconds, they were making out and the others were clapping at his accomplishment.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Emo + Emo super hot!!! Srry, had to say that, though this is kind of sad, since Sasuke is trying to move on..** **If you found this disturbing, sorry. but just keep reading. trust me. in the next chapter, lots of drama is planned. im pretty sure you can guess what will happen. oh, btw, im on spring break so i'll be able to update next week much faster. if i get at least 3 reviews today, (most likely wont -tear-) ill try my best to get another chapter up tomorrow!! so please review over to me any questions, comments and concerns. lol, i feel like im advertising or somethin. eh, watever, man. XP**

**--frumpyrox**


	7. Wounds of Flesh and Soul

**A/N: I'm so happy to be getting different reviews from different people. It really helps to know what you guys think I'm doing right and what I can improve on. It's what you say that counts. Here's chapter 7. I went over the outline of the story with missionquestthing, so everything is planned out. So I'm guessing there will be about 2 or 3 more chapters. We'll just have to see what happens!**

Chapter 7-- Deeper Than Skin

Just as planned, Neji showed up at Sakura's house the next day. But for whatever reason, he was late. And, because he was late, they had to run. Run reeeeeaaaal fast. Remember those stores that they were going to yesterday? Yeah, the ones that were closed. Well, they have very specific hours, and if the two didn't get there within 17 minutes, they'd have to wait until tomorrow. Ouch.

Sooo, they dodged citizens, lept over benches, swiveled around trees and even rushed through buildings... just to get to a bakery. But this isn't any old bakery, you see. It was the one famous for it's Caramel Fortune cake. Layer after layer of rich, golden caramel, smothered between thin, crisp chocolate wafers...all stacked 2 feet high.. icing beautifully running down it's silky sides onto the platter... (insert drooling reader)

Now I'm sure you understand why they _must_ get to that bakery. What? You're still confused? Why!? ...Oh. You want to know _why _they need the cake! That's quite explainable. Actually, it's simple. They need it for-

"Quick! This way! That alley ahead cuts through the town. The bakery is right next to it!" Neji yelled back at Sakura.

Oops. Since these guys are kind of busy, you're just going to have to wait and see why they need the cake. I'm sure it'll clear up eventually...

"Right! Okay, I'll go get the cake. You go that way and get the other supplies in case the other stores decide to close soon. It only takes one person to order a cake, no?"

"M'kay. I'll meet you back at the Hyuga compound."

They split in a blink of an eye and Sakura was closing in on the alley. Just around it would be the little bakery. Just a few seconds and...

...she stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes widened. Her face paled. Her heart stopped momentarily...

...There in front of her...

...against a wall...

...in the narrow alley...

...was a man...

...and Sasuke...

...making out.

Neither of them noticed her. They were too busy plunging into each others' mouthes. Finally, Sasuke glanced for a second in her direction and froze...

...just like she had...

"..Sakura.." he whispered.

"Why'd you stop? Who's Sakura?" Chiro stared at Sasuke, then looked where he was looking, which was at the pink-haired girl. Sakura.

"..."

She didn't reply. No one moved. Nothing was said.

Then, Sasuke stopped leaning on Chiro and backed up a little. His heart skipped a beat when he looked into her eyes.

She was crying. Her face was still. But tears rolled down her cheeks and her hands trembled.

'Why is she crying?' He never ever wanted to hurt her. The only reason he was with Chiro was to move on, like she did. Or so he thought.

His mind told him to back away, thinking that she was crying because she was disgusted with him. But his body didn't agree. His steps were aimed at her and _she_ backed away every time he got closer. Fear was written all over her face.

"Sakura.." This time his voice was almost begging. He didn't want her to leave.

"I-I have to get to the bakery.. Tenten's birthday is t-tomorrow.." her voice was cracked and unsure.

"Sasuke.. I'm happy... if... you're happy.." With those last words, she took off towards the bakery, fleeing from the alley.

"She's not happy, then. Is she, Sasu?" Chiro's voice told him he knew he was right. And he was.

"Go after her. -sigh- I'm not what you're looking for. I sense your love for that girl. Now go."

Sasuke smiled slightly at him, then ran off to catch her.

He whooshed around the corner and into the bakery. No one was there.. just the old woman who ran the place.

"Where is she?" he demanded

"Who? The gal with pink in her locks? Oh, she just placed an order and ran out of here in a rush. Poor thing.. Looked so depressed."

He didn't even thank the woman, he just ran back out. Sakura obviously didn't want him to know where she was.

He looked desperately around the village, even in her house for her. But she wasn't there or anywhere. Sasuke decided to give up looking for her and headed home. His heart was aching again and his wrist was itching to get attention.

The hallways were empty and lonely. The dragging of his feet echoed against the tired walls. Forever waiting in his drawer was the blade that seemed to make things right.

_before Sasuke went looking for Sakura..._

'Dammit, where is everyone!?'

Blonde hair whipped the air while bright blue eyes searched the streets for her group of friends. Finally, she recognized Shikamaru's pineapple hair and Naruto's orange jacket. 'With an outfit like that, it's a miracle enemies don't spot him!'

Ino pushed that thought away and gathered the group around her. (Neji had stopped by to talk after he finished getting secret supplies.) Then, out of Ino's mouth poured the details of the scene she had witnessed.

Every detail of Chiro and Sasuke making out and Sakura in tears made it's way into the ears of others. You see, the entire time, Ino had been close by, on the roof of the building that created the alley. She was just getting a tan when she heard noisy running that suddenly stopped. That's when she looked over to see the drama unfold.

Tenten and Hinata were almost in tears while Neji and Shikamaru held grim expressions. For once, Naruto was silent in thought. He believed Ino, but knew there had to be more to the story that he and the rest of them didn't know...

Again, the Yamanaka continued.

"It's so weird. I mean, seriously! Sasuke is gay- no, sorry, _bi_. Gross!! He was frickin' making out with that fag. Poor Sakura.. We all were worried and suspicious when Sasuke came back all gothy, but this is too much. No way am I hanging out with that freak anymore.!"

Naruto kept his own opinion to himself. Sasuke was his best friend and he wouldn't let this bother him too much. The others openly agreed with Ino. This was the start of an ugly situation..

_Next day... Before the suprise party.._

"Sakura-chaaan!!! Over here! Hinata-chan accidently ordered an extra bowl of ramen but won't give me any, so-"

"Hello Sakura! Here, have some miso ramen. It's delicious!"

"Thanks, Hinata. I'm actually pretty hungry. Smells good, too!"

"NOOOO!!! Hinata-chan!!! That's so mean!! You gave it to Sakura but not ME!? Your adorable, handsome, smart, brave, cunning, heroic, sexy boyfriend!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

"Naruto-kun, save room for Tenten's party. I'm sorry about the ramen. I promise to buy you more tomorrow."

"Yay!"

After their little moment of.. whatever you want to call it, they pecked each other on the lips and ate the rest of their ramen. Sakura laughed at their antics and finished up, too.

Soon enough, it was time to finish up the decorations at Neji's mansion for the party. They all first met up in front of Ichiraku's, where Hinata, Naruto and Sakura already were. The rest of them showed up except Neji, since he had to keep her busy with training so the others could finish in time.

Then he walked by. He, meaning Sasuke. Everyone grew quiet and the majority threw glares his way. But the only person he was staring at was Sakura. Ino had her arm clutched around the girl as she stared at her feet, trying not to look up. As fast as he came, in the same amount of time, he left.

Hours flew by and the party was officially ready. The lights were flicked off, all the guests hid until the door swung open. Suddenly everyone popped up like groundhogs and yelled:

"SUPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TENTEN!!!"

She was ecstatic about it all and couldn't stop jumping around. People chatted, others danced. Food disappeared, candles were blown out and gifts were opened.

But at all parties, there has to be gossip. Though, this party was only contaminated with a drop of it: Ino.

She had pulled Sakura aside and in a hushed tone began to warn her.

"Sakura, I really care about you. So does everyone else. And, well, we think it'd be best if you stay away from Sasuke."

"But-"

"Listen, I saw what happened yesterday. I'm really sorry about that. I just don't want to see you hurt. No one does. Just trust us, 'kay?"

"..Fine.." With that, they wrapped up the party and headed home.

The gothic bunch lurked in the shadows, chatting here and there about random stuff. Except Sasuke, who was deep in thought. Inside, he knew he screwed up and chances at being even just friends with Sakura by being with Chiro.

'Now she thinks I'm a gayass or something. Joy.'

Chiro took note of Sasuke's silence and nudged him slightly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, whatever.. I really screwed this up."

"Eh, don't fuss."

Being himself, the Mr.Spikey dude interrupted their conversation with a few updates on the village.

"Sasu, you better stay the hell away from those other ninja guys you used to hang with. In case you haven't noticed, they're not too fond of you anymore. Obviously after you two horny people went at it in public!" He tried his best to not laugh at the last part.

The Uchiha didn't respond because he knew of this already through common sense and instinct. He wasn't wanted there.

_The following morning.._

Sakura checked her calender and saw she needed to get to the office for an important surgery she was to perform in a few hours. She trotted down the path, occasionally checking her hair to make sure it was in a professional bun, so Tsunade wouldn't get fussy.

The closer she got, the more she thought of Sasuke.

'Before Tenten's party, they were all so cold to him.. I was so uncomfortable, I couldn't even look up! Great, he probably thinks I hate him too.. But.. he's the Uchiha Sasuke. I doubt he really cares...'

Her attitude was turning sour and it was only 8 a.m. She quickly shook those thoughts out as she entered the hospital and prepared for surgery.

After a successful operation, Tsunade was quite impressed and let her apprentice out early. Sakura decided to reward herself by having an early dinner at a new restaurant a little bit in town, more towards the taller buildings.

When she arrived, she spotted Sasuke and his new friends hanging out across from the restaurant. They were in the shadows, staring down pedestrians and surely would haunt them in their sleep. When Sasuke and Sakura met with eye contact, he narrowed his eyes a little for a second then motioned for them to move somewhere else.

Before she knew it, they were gone..

Over the next week or so, Sakura would occassionally see Sasuke, only to have him walk away with his friends. None of hers were friendly at all if they ever crossed paths with him, either. She couldn't take it. She wasn't even mad at him, so why should they suddenly be enemies? Then, somewhat ahead of her-

There he was. Right in front of her..

alone.

So far, he didn't notice her. He was walking through the heavy crowds, not really heading anywhere specific. Now was her chance. Her chance to make things right between them both.

Her heels clicked against the pavement as she hurled towards him. Sakura had no intention of letting him get away anytime soon. Finally, he was in reach, so she tugged the back of his shirt. Almost immediately, he stopped and turned around. His stare became gloomy after he noticed it was her who pulled his shirt.

The rush of people scooped around them as they stood there looking at each other.

"What?" he muttered coldly.

"Please, let's stop." She began to stare at her feet.

"I can't hear you. The crowd is too noisy." he told her.

"Come."

Her small hand clasped his arm and directed him through the people and into the dense forest not too far away. Unfortunately, he wasn't a big fan of this idea and tried to pull himself free and failed. She was too determined.

But he continued to struggle even more when they were deep enough away from the people. She grabbed his wrists instead and was grunting as she tried to get him to calm down. She wasn't at an advantage because she could tell he wasn't really trying yet to break free. He was almost toying with her.

As her fingers tightened, they somehow slipped under his sleeves as he twisted around. He gave the final tug and was free. But.. his sleeves were pushed up and revealed his arms.

Sakura gasped in horror. Gashes and slices crossed up and down his wrists. Small and large "X"s everywhere. Suddenly, her hands went up to her lips and she began to weep.

"Oh Kami! Look what happened to you!!" Sobs filled the air as he stared down at her.

"Sakura.."

"Oh no! It's.. It's all my fault! I shouldn't have let them keep me away! Now you have scars everywhere!"

"..."

"Stop it! -sob-"

"..."

"Please! -sob sob- Say something! When.. When you came back, everything was fine. -sniff- We were actually friends, Sasuke. We were close."

"..."

"I don't care what they say. You- well, I guess you're gay.. But that doesn't matter. -sniff- You still are Uchiha Sasuke and I care for you. Please say something!!"

"...Thank you.."

She smiled through her drying tears and gentley traced his scars with green glowing fingers. The marks cleared away and she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Wounds in the flesh come from or create wounds in the soul. I hope all your scars- inside and out- heal okay."

He smirked a little and nodded in appretiation.

"Sasuke-kun, just promise you'll stop cutting yourself. It..it really scares me."

"Only if you promise to not let the others make you hate me again." In less than a second, her arms were wrapped around him and her body was pressed against his in an embrace of relief and joy. "I never did,"

"I'll never hate you. I promise." Her voice muffled into his chest.

**A/N: Well? Was it good? Worth the wait? I'll try to get another chapter up very soon, within the next couple of days. Please let me know what you think of it all, I'd appreciate it! Thanks!**


	8. Deciding From the Heart

**A/N: So, I'm guessing you all are pretty happy with the ending in the last chapter, no? Just to give you the heads up, that wasn't the ending. Like I said before, I drew out an outline of all the main details of the rest of the story. It's kinda like a romeo & juliet thing now. Without any more delays, (at least for this chapter) I present... Chapter 8!! Yeah! XD**

Chapter 8-- Deciding From the Heart

Sasuke walked Sakura to her house like he used to. But to be on the safe side, they went through some shortcuts and alleys to avoid to many people who'd stare and might turn out to be someone like Ino, which would be bad. Duh.

As soon as they reached her porch, Sakura gave Sasuke another warming hug. This time, he returned it fully. They stayed like this for a few seconds then finally let go when she mentioned she had to call a few of her patients to make sure they were recovering okay.

He made sure she got in then left home, no longer in need of the knife he was going to put away for good.

_

* * *

Later that night, around uhmm.. let's call it 11 pm._

Clank.

Clank Thump.

BAM!

"What the hell is going on outside!?"

Sakura ruffled her bedhead hair and peaked out the window to see Sasuke smirking up at her with rocks in hand.

'If I find even one little scratch on my window, he is so going to pay.'

"What do you think you're doing? It's almost midnight and I have work tomorrow! Go home, Uchiha!"

"Ouch. I think you broke my fragile little emo heart." he said flatly.

"Why are you here anyways?" she questioned him suspiciously.

"Eh, I was walking around and got hungry."

"Then why didn't you just _go home_ and eat?"

"I ran out of tomatoes. And I know you have some. So gimme."

"And to believe you called _me _annoying. Tch."

She closed the window and came outside and brought him into the kitchen. Her poofy bunny slippers skid against the floor boards as she yanked open the fridge and tossed him a tomato. Her tank top was thin as well as her pajama pants, so she shivered.

"Stay as long as you want. I have to go back to bed. Just take the spare key over there and lock up behind you. See you later."

The drowzy medic stumbled up the stairs and back into bed, leaving the Uchiha with his tomato and a spare key to her house.

* * *

"Sup." Sasuke called to Mr. Spikey, who in truth, has a name. His name is... uhmm. Let's go with Chuck. Yeah, I like that name. Chuck. Okay, so _Chuck_ raised an eyebrow at him.

'He seems to be in a good mood.. Why?' His spiked locks gleamed in the beam of sunlight hitting above his head. He too, was in a good mood, so he let curiosity take over and decided to find out the story behind Sasuke attitude change.

"Why the hell do you actually seem happy?" Wow, he definitely didn't beat around the bush.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I can see it in your eyes and your voice. What's going on?"

"Fine. Listen. Yesterd-"

"Hiya, people of the darkness!" Reshani, the girl in the group trailed in with the identical emos behind her.

"Shut it. Sasuke here was about to share why he suddenly perked up." Chuck said with a sneer.

"-sigh- Sakura.. still wants to be friends. And, I told her we should. She promised not to let what anyone else said get in the way."

"Ewww... Gross! You're friends with a little slut who turned her back on you!?"

"Don't you _dare _call her a slut." he said in a dangerous growl

"Okay, geez! Relax. It's cool with me. But don't be suprised if nothing good comes out of it."

The two guys behind her, Chiro and Kruu glanced at Sasuke in approval of his decision. Chuck just remained quiet.

"I'm starved. Let's go get something to eat." Chuck led the group to a small restaurant and they ate and talked over what had happend between Sasuke and Sakura. Little did they know, Sakura was receiving the same attention from her friends, too. Except they weren't too thrilled about the friendship.

* * *

"Sakura! How could you!? Didn't you hear what I said at the party!!?? He's bad news, girl."

"Look Ino, just because I'm friends with him doesn't mean I'm gonna be like him. And please keep your voice down. I would be embarressed to have my friends thrown out during my lunch break because she's crazy."

Naruto butt in and grabbed Sakura's shoulder firmly.

"Listen Sakura-chan, it's okay with me, I guess. But.. lately, Sasuke's been doing some crazy crap with those people he hangs out with. So-"

"Thanks for your concern guys, really. But my break is over. Just forget about it, okay? I'll see you all for dinner later. Remember?"

She waved off her friends and went back to finish her shift.

* * *

When the sky was eventually drowned in shadows and stars, Sakura popped out of her house dressed in a nice white blouse and low jeans with bright pink glossy heels to finish it off. Her hair bobbed at her shoulders and back as she made her way towards the restaurant she was meeting Ino and the rest of her anti-Sasuke friends.

A hand suddenly grabbed her arm from the shadows, which belonged to none other than the Uchiha.

"Hey, you're all dressed up. You goin' somewhere? Or can I take you out for ice cream?" he said in a smooth voice.

"I'd love to, but I promised some of the others I'd go to dinner. Uh, how about you meet me after?"

"That sounds okay. I bet you're going to the place with the good ribs, right?"

"Yeah. Okay, I have to go, but meet me in an hour or so. Bye! I'll save room for that ice cream!"

She continued her way to the restaurant and Sasuke smirked at her cute personality. But that smirk soon was wiped clean off his handsome face when he realized he'd probably have to see the others who obviously wouldn't be too happy to see _him_.

* * *

Sakura finished most of her plate, but let some so she could enjoy her dessert that the rest of them didn't know about. Moments later, the person who promised that dessert was near the table in all black as usual, signaling for Sakura to leave. She nodded back and mouthed for him to wait a second. Oops. Too late to sneak out now.

The bill wasn't a problem, since she payed in advance for her meal. It's just that Shikamaru noticed him and _had _to blow it.

"Hey. What's he doin' here?"

The entire table turned around to look at him coldly, then at Sakura.

"Sorry, but I have to go guys."

Tenten spoke up before she left. "Sakura, I expected more from you. This is sad."

Ino just glared nastily at Sakura.

* * *

"They really seemed pissed."

"Yeah, don't worry about it. They've been hassling me all day."

"_What?_" His eyes narrowed and his voice grew into a growl.

"Like I said, don't worry about it. It's okay. Let's just enjoy the ice cream."

Sasuke sighed in agreement and licked at his vanilla cone, while she was working on her mint chocolate.

"Good?" he asked, referring to her cone.

"Sure is! How about you?"

"Pretty good."

As soon as she was distracted with the creamy substance on her lips, the dark teen leaned over and took a bit out of her ice cream.

"Hey!" she laughed out.

"Yours is better." he commented, licking his upper lip.

She scooted closer to him on the bench after he finished his cone and let him lick hers every so often. Each time, she'd giggle. Music to his ears.

Not too far off, her friends were exiting the restaurant, and spotted them sharing ice cream. They all stared in disgust, except Hinata and Naruto. They knew better. If the two were just friends or closer, it was Sasuke and Sakura's business and no one else's.

"That's it. Tomorrow, we tell her." Ino spat out.

"Right." Tenten agreed.

* * *

The next day, Sakura had an early shift, so it ended early. She was headed home when suddenly Ino and Tenten came up to her.

"Hey, what's up?"

Neither of them said anything, they just pulled her to an abandoned building wall.

"Look Sakura. I'm gonna cut to the chase. You can't hang out with any of us if you're going to keep spending time with that emo freak."

"Ino, you're not serious. Are you? Tenten, please tell me she's kidding!" Sakura frantically turned to the weapon mistress, who just looked down, avoiding eye contact.

"She's not kidding, Sakura. I'm sorry."

"So who's it gonna be, Sakura?"

* * *

The Uchiha sat in his study, reading an old novel peacefully. Unfortunately, his quiet time was disturbed when a series of faint knocks were heard from his front door.

Muttering a few curses on his way to answer the door, he tugged the door open to see little Sakura. This would have of been a pleasant suprise, but she was a mess.

Her eyes were puffy and red. She had tear stains down her cheeks. Her nose was runny and her skin looked a little too pale.

"Sakura, what happened?!" he asked concerned written all over his face.

She broke down crying and he carried her into the living room with her soaking his neck with tears and her arms strangling his neck. But he was too worried to care.

Sasuke placed her on the couch, where she rolled up into a ball and eventually her cries stopped. He was sitting next to her, rubbing her back. She laid her head on his thigh and closed her eyes for a minute and took a deep breath. He brushed her scattered hair behind her ear and she fiddled with the buckles on his pants.

All of the sudden, the girl began to laugh.

"It's hilarious," her fingers still playing with the straps. "when I was younger, I would've died to be like this in your living room, laying on your lap. You know?"

He stroked her hair and didn't respond, sensing she was just rambling to calm down. Eventually, she'd probably mumble why she was crying, he thought.

"Ha, seriously! Oh Kami, I'm such a loser. Ha ha, and the thing is, you most likely are just pitying me because I look like a whole army attacked me or something! Wooo.."

"Don't say that. You know I care. You're far from a loser."

Sakura began to run out of energy now, and Sasuke still didn't know why this was all happening. So, while he still had the chance, he asked her.

"Sakura, don't fall asleep yet. What's wrong? Tell me why you were crying."

She wasn't answering and was deep in thought, as if debating whether or not to tell him.

"Answer me, dammit!" he was irritated now.

She slowly sat up and kept looking down at her hands.

"I... uhm, I really really don't know how to say this. So, here goes nothing. Uhm, well, I ran into Ino and Tenten."

"..." He knew this was definitely going to be bad now.

"And.. they told me they were fed up with me hanging out with you.. They didn't like it."

"That's none of their bloody business."

She ignored his remark and kept going.

"So then, Ino told me.. I could either.. hang out with them or.. you. Not both.."

His heart became heavy and he felt it sink in his chest. Still he said nothing, afraid that he knew what she was about to say next.

"And,"

She gave a heavy sigh as if to give up on the world.

"I told them.. they wouldn't be seeing too much more of me anymore."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not in a million years. Did she just say she picked him over them?

"Well, I guess, uhm, I'll leave now. Sorry to bother you.."

She got up and started to walk to the door when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"I was going out soon. Come with me."

Sakura blinked a few times, obviously trying to comprehend what he just said.

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't."

"Alright then. I'd love to." she said with a sweet smile, reserved for him only. And he knew it.

* * *

"Wow, this is so cool! I didn't know you like this sort of thing."

An entire orchestra was set up under the stars. Blankets were spread out everywhere with couples and families all sitting around, listening to the beautiful melodies being played into the night.

Sasuke placed a large navy blue blanket out on the moist and chilly grass and the two of them sat down. They began to talk about different bands and songs they each enjoyed. He was religiously addicted to rock and metal, but some of the songs he listened to she knew and sometimes liked.

He didn't seriously have anything against her music, but had no intention of getting into it. A strong wind began to pick up and she had short sleeves and capris, which didn't cover much. So, being the gentleman he was, he offered his shirt, revealing a well toned body. NOT.

Sasuke actually spread his legs and scooted her in between and wrapped his arms around her for warmth. Her head rested on his collar bone and she deeply inhaled his musky scent of cinammon. Yummy.

But he was just doing this as a friend, right? Well of course not, but naive Sakura would never realize this no matter how high he IQ was. How sad. Oh well.

* * *

The morning birds chirped freely into the sky, awaking Sakura.

'Now what?' What a pleasant first thought in the morning. I wish I could wake up like that. Note the sarcasm.

She scrambled down to the kitchen and ate some cereal while trying to come up with something to do for the day.

'I could clean. No, the house is spotless.. I could go see a movie. No, nothing good is playing.. Oh! I could go train! Wow, I'm desperate. Not yet. If all else fails, then I train. Uhmm... let's see... man, I feel so stupid. I'd ask Sasuke if he was busy, but I've been bothering him a lot lately... UGGHHH!!! I guess I'll just go for a walk and hope something pops into my head..'

She finished off her cereal and put on some pants and a fitted shirt. Once she had walked for about 10 minutes, she was hopelessly lost in her thoughts. 'I have one friend..and I'm too afraid to ask him to do something..'

Her legs were on autopilot and she went to the old meeting bridge. She leaned against the bars and watched the fish swim upstream. Then she heard someone yelling.

"Sakura-chaaaaan!! Oh how I've missed you! Hinata-chan, too! Listen, I don't care what's going on between you and the teme. Hinata and I will always be here for you, no matter what that Ino-pig says, 'kay?"

"Thanks, Naruto. I'm happy to hear that from you. I mean it."

He smiled at her for a second then looked like he remembered something. "Oh man! I forgot all about it! I told Hinata-chan I was going to help her take care of her garden! Tch, she's gonna get mad!!! Ah, see ya around! Bye!!"

Quickly, he ran away, afraid of the consequences he'd soon suffer. She was left alone again, but only for a few seconds, because Sasuke came around after.

Unlike her, he seemed to be heading somewhere. She greeted him and he nodded back.

"Hey, you seem to be quite busy there by yourself." he joked.

"Yeah, staring out into space is a tough job, but someone's gotta do it."

"Take a break and come with me. I'll introduce you to the guys."

"Uhm, I uhm, well you see, you uhmm.."

He raised an eyebrow, trying to understand what she was attempting to say.

"Uhm, they wouldn't, you know, uhmm, get mad or uhmm hurt me, would they?"

He chuckled lightly, seeing her face all worried and scared.

"Well, they might eat your leg and steal your soul, but nothing more than that."

Her face paled and looked like she was going to faint.

"Kidding! I was kidding, geez, relax. They're just people."

"..Okay.."

* * *

They finally reached the alley where they usually hang out. Sakura hid behind him as they got closer, her hands glued to his back for protection.

"Hey Sasu." called Chiro.

"What's with the extra set of legs there?" asked Chuck.

"Oh, hey guys. This-" he stepped aside quickly to reveal Sakura.

"is Sakura. She's gonna hang out with us."

Kruu stepped in closer to her and she froze, scared he might hurt her.

"Fresh meat. So this is the darling girl you told us about?"

"Yeah. Kruu, you're freaking her out."

He backed away and Sakura walked next to Sasuke and wrapped a fist into the back of his shirt. At first she was uncomfortable to see the guy Sasuke was swapping spit with, but soon calmed down.

The group casually introduced themselves, then suggested they go sit over in the town, maybe grab a snack along the way.

All of them headed towards a tea stand and ordered some hot steaming cups of it. They sat on a long bench and goofed around. Occasionally, they'd glare at random people and scare them away. Sakura would laugh at them. Chuck told her to try it, and they all cracked up when she did. Boy, she couldn't scare a baby if her life depended on it!

Of course, Reshani wanted to stir things up, so she spoke up with an idea.

"Listen up. I say we totally test Pinky's trust for our little Sasu. What do you guys say?"

Everyone was in agreement, but Sakura, erm, _Pinky _had a bad feeling about this.

"What do you have in mind?" Chiro asked.

"Sasuke has to give her a piercing."

**

* * *

A/N: So whatcha think?? Is it still interesting or are you falling asleep? I NEED TO KNOOOOOW!! So go ahead and review. Let me know what was good, bad, confusing er whatever. Oh!!! LISTEN!!!!!!!!**

**In your review, tell me what you want Sasuke to pierce!!! Either her ear or belly button, cause anything else just wouldn't look right on Sakura or would just be too gross for me to write about. So please tell me what you want! Thanks! Because of the voting, I'm gonna post a new chapter after I get at least 6 reviews. Not enough people have been reviewing. So just review! **

**--frumpyrox**


	9. Trust Written In Blood

**A/N: Okay, I'm on Chapter 9, as you can see. And, I'm sure as you're reading this, I'm gonna be writing Chapter 10. It feels to be typing this, since I'm still on Chapter 9. Whatever, pushing that aside, I hope you guys really enjoy this chapter, because I almost just gave up on this story.**

**I'm hemaphobic. I'm sure the majority of you are like, "What the hell is that?" I'll tell you. It means I am afraid of blood. It creeps the crap outta me!! I squirm like crazy at just the thought, though. But my own blood doesn't bother me. Other blood that doesn't belong to me does. So, writing about a navel piercing was really hard and I had to have a friend who's reading this try to comfort me the whole day. Eh. Well, enjoy. I sure didn't for the first part..**

Chapter 9-- Trust Written In Blood

"What!?" Sakura yelped

Sasuke just stood there, glaring a definite whole into the punky girl's head, Reshani, which unfortunately, never appeared.

'I should've seen this coming..' He mentally whacked himself on the back of the head, then focused on Sakura. She was trembling a little. Half from fear, half out of shock hinted with anger.

"Don't worry! Sasu won't mess up. Well, for your sake, I hope not. Hmm.. now where shall we poke a hole in you?" Reshani looked over Sakura a few times, then gave a mischevious grin.

"For this to work, you're gonna have to take off your undies, hon."

Both Sakura and Sasuke blushed madly, and Sakura was way off the edge of self-control.

"ARE YOU MAD!!!!!!???? NO WAY IS HE PIERCING ME THERE!! NEVER EVER EVER EVER!!! YOU UNDERSTAND!!!???"

The others tried to seal their lips and not burst into laughter as Sakura burst into flames of fury. Reshani just remained cool and looked a bit tired.

"Eh, fine. If you're so touchy about doin' it there, I guess he'll have to pierce your belly button."

"What if I say no?"

The stupid grin appeared again.

"Then you can't hang with us. Simple as that."

'Great. I either have Sasuke _attempt _to pierce my one and only body, or am all alone. What have I gotten myself into??'

She looked to the said teen for some support. He was just standing there, mumbling something under his breath next to Chiro. The emo was chuckling. They seemed to be talking about Reshani's decision. Then she had another thought.

'Well, Sasuke _does_ have plenty of piercings. Big and small, all over. None of them are visibly infected or red. That's a good sign. Plus, even though he thought I was annoying as a genin, he made sure I was safe at all costs. So I doubt he'd try to make this painful. And, since I _am _a certified medic, I can heal any infections or whatever. Here goes nothing..'

"I'll do it."

Everyone stared, pretty shocked yet satisified to hear her say this. Sasuke narrowed his eyes cautiously at her back, then at Reshani. He'd do it, but this would be tricky. He's good at this, but with Sakura, he'd have to be extra careful. The others, including him, pierced themselves for the heck of it. Pain didn't bother them. Still, he knew how to avoid most of the pain and blood. _Most of it._

"Good! I'll go get the needle. Kruu, go pick up some peroxide and stuff. Hey Chuck! Find some napkins and tissues. This could get messy!" They agreed and headed off, leaving Chiro, Sasuke and Sakura together.

"Sakura, mind if I have a word with you?" Chiro asked.

Sasuke seemed to know what he was going to say and nodded to Sakura to go.

"Ye-yeah. Sure."

Chiro led her a good distance away from the Uchiha and leaned against a tree.

"Look, don't think I forgot about you seeing Sasuke and I having our fun."

She gazed nervously at the ground, not liking the pictures in her mind.

"But I will most certainly not hold this against you in any way. I'm sure it was hard on you. I'm guessing you are aware that Sasuke is bi, then?"

The pink-haired kunoichi looked up at him with a confused face.

"He's not gay?"

"Well of course he is, love! Bi means he's into-"

"I know what it means, but I thought he was just into guys." She added hesitantly.

"Oh? I guess you thought wrong then, no? Heh, no worries. We all make mistakes. Either way, I just wanted to break the barrier between us."

She smiled with relief, now content with the fact that he didn't hate her or anything. As if read

ing her mind, he continued.

"Don't get me wrong, though. I will always have my urges to shag him, but.. if he's not entirely into me as I am to him, it's not really worth it. There are plenty of fish in the sea."

His british voice echoed in her mind. 'So they aren't together?'

"I guess that's it then. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I feel better now. I was worried at first that you'd hate me or something."

"Hate you?" he stepped dangerously close to her, inches away, holding her chin. "How could I hate such a pretty thing like you?"

He let go and just walked back casually to where Sasuke was waiting.

'He.. he was toying with me!!!'

She sighed at her blonde moment and ran back, too.

* * *

"Okie dokie! Here's all the stuff. Lift your shirt, sweetie and let's get started!!" Reshani punched the air for emphasis.

Sasuke brushed his bangs back, revealing half of his collection of piercings and gave Sakura a lop-sided grin.

"I'll take care of you, don't worry. Obviously, I've done this before."

Sakura took a deep breath and nodded rapidly. Her heart was racing and made her jittery as Sasuke got on his knees in front of her, needle in hand.

He looked up at her and loosely wrapped his arms around her waist and grinned again.

"You won't feel a thing."

She wanted to cry and sink into his arms, but now wasn't the time. Damn. He let go and stared at her stomach, which was cover by her shirt. Realizing this was blocking him, she apologized and lifted her shirt enough for him to see her navel perfectly. Then, he placed a bag of ice on it.

With the hand not holding the needle, he held the ice to her to numb the skin.

"Okay, her skin isn't thick, so this will be easy." He announced to the others who were talking amongst themselves, half paying attention to what was going on.

'They must do this a lot.' She thought.

"Ready?" Sasuke asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"I guess..." She closed her eyes and bit her lip.

Quickly, he threw the ice to the side. Her personal piercer held her hip in one hand and positioned the needle in the other. His touch sent chills up and down her spine. Before she knew it, she felt the needle going through her. She squeaked and bit her lip harder. She knew he couldn't get around all the pain, but still, it hurt a lot.

He rubbed her back, trying to make her feel better.

"Done." He said simply.

"Really? Is it gross?" Sakura kept her eyes shut.

"I didn't put a ring or anything in it, but it's not bloody or anything if that's what you mean."

She cracked her eyes open and looked down at Sasuke, then her stomach. Her belly button stung and was stained slightly with blood. Poking right there through her red skin, was a hollow needle.

"Where's the ring or something? You're not gonna leave that there, are you?" She started to panic.

"Calm down. The needle has to stay in for the day, then I'll pull it out and give you a ring." The successful piercer wiped away the blood from her stomach. She tightened it to stop herself from laughing.

"So did it hurt?" Chiro asked, trying to sound interested.

"Kind of. Will this get infected? I haven't really studied piercings.."

"Of course it will." Kruu stated, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Seeing her shocked and freaked out face, Sasuke grabbed her shoulder and explained.

"All piercings there get infected. They have to. But it'll get better if you just keep applying some of this."

He handed her a bottle of peroxide. She sighed heavily and looked at Reshani. The girl seemed quite pleased and saluted to her and then held out her hand for a shake.

"Welcome in, Sakura. You have proven your trust to us. Congrats on your new hole. I have things to do tonight. Kruu and I have to go work my apartment. Needs paint. Find someone to take you to get a belly ring at Strike A Nail. My friend will be waiting for you. He owns the place. He'll give you a discount or something and won't sell you the cheap shit. See ya!"

They all headed off once again, leaving Sakura behind. To her suprise, even Sasuke started to walk off. Wasn't he going with her?

"Uh, Sasuke?"

He turned to look at her.

"Could you tell me where to find the store? I don't know how to get there."

His eyes peered through his bangs and he gave her a look that pretty much said, "Why are you asking such a shockingly retarded question!?"

"Where do you think we're going, genius?" He said sarcastically.

"We?" She repeated, very confused again.

"Are you really that stupid?" he laughed lightly. "Where do you think I was going? I pierced you, so I'll take you to get the ring. Unless you want Chiro to take you."

She contorted her face when she remembered how Chiro had toyed with her. Sasuke took this as an answer and pulled her elbow to the shop.

* * *

"This whole wall is dedicated to piercings!?" Sakura's eyes widened at the sight of all the gleaming, the glittering, the scary and the outrageous rings.

"No, just the belly ones. The earrings are over there." Now her eyes were ready to fall out. Thousands upon thousands of options were strapped to the walls, covering every centimeter of space there was availible.

The building outside was shabby and filthy. A neon sign outside had some flickering old lights, indicating age and the cheap value of it. But no matter how bad it appeared, she realized all the money went to the vast variety of rings and things inside.

"Hey! Sasuke! You pierced again? Whatcha want now?" Called a short chubby green haired man from behind a bead curtain. He had at least 20 piercings on his face and doubled the amount on his ears. He had to be at least 60 years old.

"Not me, Soy. Her." Sasuke gestured towards Sakura, who was hiding a little behind him.

"Soy?" She asked, curious to his odd name.

"Anything and everything he eats is soaked in soy sauce."

"How do you know him? He works here in Konoha, while you were in Oto."

"Simple, I had some sound nins come pick up some of my rings and stuff. He knew."

She was beyond shocked, that all these years, sound nin came into the village just to pick up Sasuke's earrings! Soy tried to get straight to business and asked right away about Sakura.

"So who might you be, lass?" he asked.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Pretty name, girlie. Who pierced you, when and where?"

"I did," Sasuke informed the man. "about an hour ago and her navel."

"Ah, let me take a peak at it."

She slowly lifted her shirt and showed him the needle. He stared at it for a minute, inspecting the hole, to make sure it wasn't done improperly. But he knew Sasuke was experienced enough at this to know what he was doing.

"Good job there, lad. Nice work, clean, soon it'll infect, but that's no problem, eh? Tell me, girlie, what exactly do you want?"

She shrugged her shoulders and felt her cheeks warm up from embarressment. "I'm not sure."

"Well then, I'm guessing this is your first time. Right? Sasuke, I'll give you a discount for her and add it to your tab. Find her a nice one, will ye? I'll just fill out some paperwork so she won't have to worry about getting chased down by some health care bum saying she did something wrong or other rubbish." He turned to his desk and pulled out some forms.

Sasuke led her back to the wall and let her eyes scan it all. "See something?"

"Sasuke, you don't have to pay for this. I can take care of it. Really." She felt so much like a spoiled brat taking advantage of him.

"Forget it. It's not a problem. You make it sound like I'm buying you a house or a lifetime supply of food."

"..."

"Here, let me help you pick something. Which ones catch your attention?"

"-sigh- Well, that one is kind of cute. Oh! look at the butterfly one!"

He smirked at her sudden interest and pulled down the few she pointed at that were out of her reach. She looked them over and decided to pick the red sparrow dangling from a sliver chain, connected to a red ruby stud. Sasuke insisted she forget about the price. His inheritance of the family fortune would easily cover it.

Once they made the purchase, she clobbered him with a hug, thanking him like he had saved her life.

"Sasuke-kun, are you busy now?"

"Not that I know of."

"Why don't you come over? You could show me how to clean the infection and help put in the sparrow."

"Hn. Whatever." She smiled brightly at him then grabbed his hand and dashed off to her house.

Many people stared at the two running around. Him, completely dressed in complicated demonic clothing and piercings everywhere. Then her, a sweet innocent girl with pink hair and a nice pair of light jeans and a pale yellow shirt. What are the odds? Either way, enough of them didn't like what they saw one bit.

As soon as they reached her house, he was holding back a blush from holding her hand, and she was panting from the run and fiddling with the keys.

Sakura soon unlocked the door and led him inside and crashed on the couch next to him.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun. I mean it."

His eyes didn't seem so intimidating now. He stayed quiet and pulled the bottle out of her bag. Without even asking permission, he lifted her shirt as dabbed the piercing with the peroxide. It stung a little, but she didn't say anything.

"Stand up in front of me and I'll take out the needle." His choice of words made her blush a little. But he said it so casual, she tried to ignore it and did as he said.

Quickly but carefully, he pulled out the needle. After checking over the piercing, he sterilized the new sparrow curved navel and inserted it slowly.

"Done." She looked down again and inspected it. The cute charm swayed back and forth, sparkling in the light. The ruby had a glow to it that matched flawlessly. The chain didn't have an annoying jingle sound when she moved, which was good news. She was happy.

"Like it? he asked

"A lot! It's soo cute!" Her smile never faded as she observed the tiny bird.

"Good." He pulled her down onto his lap, making her face a few inches from his. She didn't know what was going on, so of course, she asked.

"Sasuke-kun, what are you-"

Well, she _tried _to ask.

His mouth covered hers and gentley kissed her. He didn't stop there. She wasn't reacting enough from it. Her muffled yelp didn't satisfy him yet. He snaked his arms around her waist and back, pulling her towards him even closer.

The piercings tickled her slightly, making her mouth open a little to laugh. This was planned out some, so he darted his tongue in and traced the inside of her lips, then worked it's way all around.

Her arms laced around his neck as she relaxed in his tight grip hold. She allowed him to explore, since he had plenty of experience. She didn't want to think about it, and just concentrated on his curious tongue. It caressed her tongue and she shyly kissed back.

His tongue went back into his mouth and allowed her into his mouth now. Realizing how he had just granted her access, she slowly entered his wet mouth. Her tongue crept in and licked the insides of his cheeks, tasting the coffee he had earlier and unique flavor of his mouth, which she enjoyed.

He too, was becoming addicted to her flavor and wanted more. But alas, they had lungs, and those lungs were begging for air. They had no choice but to agree with their needy lungs and gasp for air.

Sasuke's eyes stared straight into hers, gleaming with happiness. She was completely red in the face. Even though she had never kissed someone before and he knew this, he was gentle. He didn't push her into it just for his pleasure.

He kissed her neck and huskily whispered into her ear, warming it with his hot breath. "Like I said earlier, I'll take care of you. I've done this before. Except.. this time will be much better."

Then he went back to her delicious skin and sucked at it, bringing up a hickey. Suddenly, she had remembered what he was talking about.

_Flashback_

_"Okie dokie! Here's all the stuff. Lift your shirt, sweetie and let's get started!!" Reshani punched the air for emphasis._

_Sasuke brushed his bangs back, revealing half of his collection of piercings and gave Sakura a lop-sided grin._

_"I'll take care of you, don't worry. Obviously, I've done this before."_

_Sakura took a deep breath and nodded rapidly. Her heart was racing and made her jittery as Sasuke got on his knees in front of her, needle in hand._

_He looked up at her and loosely wrapped his arms around her waist and grinned again._

_"You won't feel a thing."_

_End of Flashback_

Once he finished up on her neck, he pecked at her lips, sucking on them too, making them a bit swollen and red. She spoke up, in a small whisper.

"Sasuke-kun.. I really need to tell you something." He looked at her with worry, obviously thinking she was going to reject him.

"It's nothing bad, I promise." She curled her fingers in the hairs at the back of his neck.

"Okay, what is it?"

"When you first came back, I was scared. I wasn't really expecting your return."

She glanced in his eyes before continuing.

"Then, when you _did _return, I was in total shock at what I saw. You were all scary looking.. Completely different. You know, when we were younger, I always knew in the back of my head you were the perfect example of an emo kid or something.. Even when you were gone, I told Ino and Naruto about it. They also agreed, but we never would've dreamed you'd actually go for it. Then, when they saw you, they thought you were intimidating and just.. _different._ I didn't even know how to approach you. But then I realized, behind it all, all the make up, the jewelry, the clothes, the friends.. you were and are still Sasuke, the same Sasuke I had a crush on, grew up with, loved, then lost for a few years.. And here you are now. It's unbelievable."

His lips formed a genuine smile. One of happiness. "I was thinking the same thing."

He captured her lips again, but only long enough to get a small taste of her. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat inside. He secured her in his arms and got up.

She didn't bother to even look where they were headed. She was with him, in his strong, protective arms. Her trust was forever.

He opened the door and lept into a nearby tree, and headed towards the Uchiha district.

**A/N: Yay! Kissie scene!! Was it good? Be honest, please. This is my first time, so I need to know. Oh, btw, navel piercings have to be left in for a week before you can actually put the real piercing thingy in. But for the sake of the story, I had to shorten it to a day. Please review, comment, flame... whatever. I need to know what you guys think!! Be anonymous! I don't care!! Just REVIEW!!! **

**Oh, speaking of anonymous, someone asked who Frumpy is. Well, if you had actually read my author's notes in the first chapter or so, you'd know. Frumpy is my stuffed donkey toy thingy. he looks like the one from Winnie the Pooh, except has black eyes and no mouth. AbSoLuTeLy AdOrAbLe!!!! Frumpy ROX!!!**

**--frumpyrox**


	10. AUTHOR NOTE!

**Okay, people. So, I'm gonna tell u rite now. i seriously wasn't supposed to have sasuke kiss her last chapter. I noticed about 2 hours after I received a couple reviews.. A little too late? I think not! I kept rereading the outline I wrote and came up with a PERFECT plan. which of course, includes a new bunch of twists. so, at 11 pm tonight, the next chapter will be up!**

**mind you, I live on the east coast of the US, so my time might not be your time. anyways, stay awake to read!!**


	11. All For Nothing

**A/N: Sorry about the problems I made earlier. So remember, the kiss DID happen. Now, I am pleased to present... CHAPTER 10!!!!!**

Chapter 10-- All For Nothing

When they arrived at his mansion, he kicked open the door and placed her on the sofa, then laid on top of her, kissing her lips lightly. She laughed when he licked her ear, then when he would perk up to smile at her. Sasuke knew she was pure, a virgin, to be more specifc. Untouched. Clean.

He wanted very badly to get her in bed and- forget the bed! He'd do it right there! Why not? You're probably asking. Well, he liked her innocence. He knew she wasn't ready yet. Maybe in a year or so, but now? Nope. He wanted to take things slow. The last thing he wanted was to screw it up. He loved her.

She was his light, his meaning.. His everything. He was.. happy. He wanted her to be just as happy. Sasuke had no doubt in his mind that if and when he were to get her in bed, he'd make it amazing for her. That was something he'd bet his life on. But his mind, the lessons his mother taught him, they told him to wait so it'd be perfect.

Watching her laugh made his heart flutter. Only in front of her would he act so immature. He acted like a dog, not in a bad sense. He would lick her, bark in her ear softly, nibble on it, and then kiss her. Soon, she sat up and he grew tired and fell asleep on her lap. His body was completely stretched out and his arms were locked behind her. His eyes closed and his face peaceful.

She sighed, recalling all that had just happened, right from when he had wrapped his arms around her waist before piercing her to now, where he had played like a dog, and fallen asleep on her. She allowed her fingers to dig under his silky hair and massage his scalp. His face snuggled into her more, enjoying the massage.

Her smile grew, but then realized how late it was now. Seeing as Sasuke was definitely not going to move within the next hour or so, she leaned against the sofa and dozed off, too.

Sasuke woke up, fully aware of what had happened hours before, and where he was now. Trying not to wake up his reason for living, he crawled off the sofa. She unconciously curled up into a ball. The entire time, he was laying on her whole body, keeping her warm. Now he wasn't there, so this reaction was understandable. Sasuke scooped her up and carried her to his room.

She wrapped herself into the fluffy covers, searching for warmth. He climbed over her and hooked her closer to him by using his arm to bring her back to his chest. Again, he fell asleep.

* * *

"Ino, relax. I know this is very troublesome. Sakura is obviously in love with guy and there's nothing we can do about it. She's not gonna do drugs or anything. Plus, I saw him smoking the pot once. Big deal." Shikamaru leaned against the thick tree, watching Ino pace back and forth. 

"That's just it! You saw him do it once, but it's not like you stalk him, so he most likely did it again! It's 9 a.m., but what's stopping him from doing it now!?"

"_That _is."

"What are you talking about?"

He pointed over behind her to the street. Right there, walking on by, was Sasuke and Sakura, hands laced together.

"Kami, we've lost her.."

"Maybe she'll change him. For all we know, she might've caught him sniffing the stuff, got pissed, and made him quit. She's a frickin' medic."

"Still.."

"Come on, Ino. Let it go. We'll find out soon enough."

Close by, though, a passerby heard parts of their conversation. A young teenage girl who loves gossip. From what she heard, Sakura is now a drug addict with her new boyfriend, Sasuke. He tried to stop her, but failed. And, she's a medic and is trying to hide her addiction to crack.

Word spread like fire, and almost everyone had heard of Sakura's "addiction". People didn't even like the two together to start with. This was just another reason to not like them hand in hand.

The two opposites looked around and felt the awkward glares on them. Sasuke wrapped a protective arm around Sakura, bringing her closer.

"Sasuke-kun, peop-"

"I know. Ignore it. It's none of their business, anyways." he said bitterly.

They entered a small cafe and ordered some coffee and bagels. This time, not too many people stared. A few glanced their way, but only to notice their presence, not to try and kill with their eyes. When they were done and left, Sasuke went to take Sakura home. She had taken a shower at Sasuke's, but had worn the same thing. She wanted to go study for work today.

Along the way, Kiba met them half way. He started asking about some of his allergies that were acting up and wondered if Sakura could test for anything. Seeing Sakura was going to be working, Sasuke kissed her and went off in a different direction.

Kiba and Sakura went to her office and she tested him.

"Good news, Kiba. No new allergies. I think you just didn't take enough of the medicine I prescribed. No problem."

"Thanks, sorry about that. Here, the least I can do is walk you home."

"Actally, you might have to! I have your extra jacket there. You left it when we were looking for Akamaru a few weeks ago. I forgot to give it to you."

One corner away before her cozy house was going to come into view. A few steps.

Kiba's nose twitched. He stopped.

"Smell that?" he asked.

"Huh?" she sniffed the air. "Smell's like... uhmm.."

His eyes widened quickly. "Smoke."

He dashed around the corner, leaving the confused Sakura to follow, then bump into him when he stopped.

"Hey! What's wrong? You're acting-" She looked ahead and her knees buckled. "Oh my God."

Her house, her home.. consumed by towering flames. "Oh my GOD!!" She burst into tears, running towards the burning house.

"No! No! No!!!!" She wailed as Kiba held her back.

"My books!!! My studies!! The- the pictures of my childhood!!! My life!!!! No!!! All I've worked for!!!!! NOOO!!!!!!!!!" She collapsed to her knees and into the dirt, attempting to crawl towards it, but just didn't have the strength. Kiba sent Akamaru for help.

Soon, their ninja friends came and performed many water jutsus to put out the horrid fire. They all stepped inside, slowly supporting the trembling Sakura in as well.

Everything was destroyed and black.. All of the structure was chipping apart. Books still smoking from the fire, pictures torn apart and glass shattered everywhere.

"Who could've done this?" Hinata asked.

"This is horrible!" Tenten gasped.

"I bet you anything in the world it was Sasuke." Ino sneered.

"Sasuke would never do this!!! Ino, how dare you!!" cried Sakura

"Listen to me! He is no good! Think about it! He made out with that Chiro, ditched him, got you, has no good reason to toss you, so he destoys your life so you'd leave! He uses people, Sakura! He has no heart!!!" The blonde girl was yelling all of this at Sakura.

She was in such a confused and traumatic state of mind, all of what Ino was saying stuck to her. Even if she really didn't believe it, her brain soaked it in. Confusion had turned her against Sasuke. To her, he had burned down her home.

And there he was. At her burnt door, staring in.

* * *

_Earlier.._

Sasuke was walking away from Sakura and Kiba, to go meet up with Chuck. They were planning on getting a few new piercings, so were headed to Soy's shop to pick out some stuff.

But he never reached Chuck, because he heard some guys talking in a nearby alley.

"Dude, that was awesome!"

"I know, right? I've never seen a house burn up so fast."

"She deserves it. The nerve! Who did she think she was fooling?"

"Seriously! She's Tsunade's damn apprentice and she's out smoking pot and shit!!"

"Crazy bitch. And she's with that emo lose-"

They stopped talking when Sasuke snuck up on them and pinned them to the wall. He knew they were talking about Sakura.

"What the fuck did you do!?" He demmanded.

"Che! Just burned her house to the ground! Little wench! What kind of doct-"

Sasuke punched him and sent him flying to the ground with a broken jaw.

He ran like mad all the way to Sakura's. 'What if she was in there!?'

He ran faster, if possible. Hoping he wasn't too late. When he got there, the house was clearly burnt, but wasn't in flames. He heard yelling inside and walked up to the door to see all his old friends and Sakura standing inside.

"Wh-why?" Sakura pleaded in a whisper.

"Why what?" He asked back.

She ran out past him, followed by everyone else. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and stopped him from running.

"Look, she thinks you did this. I know it's gonna be hard, but stay away from her right now. She's really stressed. Talking will just make it worse."

"That's bullshit, Naruto! Why the hell would she think I'd do this to her!? I told her I would always protect her, never hurt her!"

"Like I said, she's completely confused. Ino had gotten pissed off, too and started yelling about how you were using her for fun and, wanted her gone, so you burned her house.."

"Ugh! That bitch! I came here because I saw these morons talking. They were saying how _they_ burned the house because she's a druggie and fakes being a medic!! Not me!!!!"

"Sasuke, just back off of her for a little. The others went to go make sure she stays safe. She'll be fine. When she calms down, I'll get you. So chill out. Hinata-chan might take her in or we'll send her to your place, okay?"

Naruto gave him a reassuring smile then ran off to catch up with the others, leaving Sasuke to stand at the porch of the destroyed house.

* * *

Sakura sobbed into Hinata's shirt, torn inside and out that her love had burned her house down, to get rid of her. She felt so stupid to believe that they could actually be together. 

"Shh.. Sakura-chan, it's okay, it's okay.." Hinata cooed.

"-sniff- I.. -sniff- want to go home.. -sob- but I don't have one!" Sakura heaved out waterfalls of tears.

"..." No one said anything, also in shock from the situation.

"Sakura-chan, you can stay at my house, okay? We'll figure everything out tomorrow."

Everyone else left home, having no other reason to stick around, sensing Hinata and Ino had everything under control.

The three of them slept together, trying not to think about the fire.

The next day, Ino left early to work at the flower shop. Hinata made breakfast for her and Sakura. Neji wasn't there, because he was at Tenten's apartment. He had slept over, and obviously would be too tired from "whatever" they were doing to come home the next morning.

"Hinata-chan, thanks so much. Breakfast was delicious, as usual. You always make great food."

"No problem, Sakura-chan. Now about your living arrangement.. I'll call Sasuke and-"

"No. Don't call him. I'm.. I'm tired of him. He wants nothing to do with me, so I just... I really want to move on. It's that time now in life to just move on and be happy."

"But.. Sakura-chan!" She stopped herself before arguing. Naruto had told her not to interfere with her and Sasuke's issues. Right now, Sakura was just fuming and trying to find her sanity.

"Well, I'm off to work. Thank you for letting me borrow your clothes. When I get off my shift, I'm gonna head into town and pick up a week's worth of stuff to wear.. -sigh- Ha.. I was actually going to empty my wardrobe soon, anyways. Nothing really fit."

Sakura waved good bye and headed to the hospital. 'This whole mess will be stuck in my mind for awhile. Maybe if I just work really hard, I can try to forget about him for now. Plus, getting paid overtime is never a bad thing.'

Like she had thought out, she worked late into the night and even slept at her desk. She called Hinata and lied, saying she had gotten out late, so she went to a small hotel near by. Just for her 'convenience' she even made a deal with the manager to let her stay for a reasonable price for a few weeks. A big fat lie. All of it.

She was really just going to camp out and live in the hospital, work like crazy, and if they kicked her out, she'd sleep on a bench. Yep, solid plan... The reason she didn't want to just sleep at Hinata's is that she knew people there would talk to her about Sasuke or where she could live, all the stuff she was trying to IGNORE.

For 2 weeks straight she lived in the hospital and on the street. Sleep wasn't being given, since she'd work until 3 am, sleep for about 4 hours, then have to work again. But occasionally, the janitor would spot her and kick her to the curb, almost literally. Boy, doesn't that sound like a charming life? (again, note the sarcasm implied.)

Sasuke wasn't doing much better. He was restless, thinking about Sakura. He hadn't seen her in a few weeks and definitely missed her. She was always in his mind and it drove him insane. He even punched a hole in the wall he was so aggrivated.

That wasn't the only thing that bothered him, though. The whole fire thing seemed a little odd. Not that her house was burned down, but _who _exactly had burned it down. Sure, those 2 idiots had participated in it, but he felt like some others were involved. He just knew it. It was crawling under skin, the urge to find out.

The next day, he called Naruto over. He explained what was going on in his head and was glad to help. So, they set out in search of the 2 guys who were involved. After an entire day of searching, they found them and yet again, were pinned to a wall.

"What do you want, man? I-I didn't do anything else!"

"Who else was with you? Who set it up?" Sasuke questioned the trembling dude.

"A-A whole riot was there. This blonde chick totally got us going. She first didn't like the idea when some guys thought it up, but for some strange reason joined in. But she was hot!"

Naruto glanced at Sasuke. He dropped the guys and walked away with Naruto following him.

"Where are going?"

"Ino."

* * *

"Okay, I'll see you there, Shika! Bye!" Ino hung up the phone and headed out with a large purple suitcase. She headed to the train station (just pretend they have one, kay?) and was about to get on when she heard someone yelling at her. 

"Ino! Stop!"

"O-oh.. uh, Hey Naruto. Ew. Sasuke." She said, pretending to be disgusted by him. Sasuke just ignored it.

"Why the hell did you burn her-"

"Can't talk now! I'm going on vacation. Shika-kun's meeting me there. Gotta go. Byyye!!!" She jumped on the train as it started to roll, escaping the interrogation from the Uchiha.

"Dammit!" Sasuke yelled, kicking the air.

"I have an idea! So crazy, it just might work!!" Naruto had an evil look in his eye, and for some odd reason, Sasuke liked it. This had to be good.

**A/N: Okay, I thought it over, and will have at least a few more chapters. my newly revised plot will take awhile, lol. please review!!! i know, this chapter sux.. oh well damn writers block...**

**--frumpyrox**


	12. Maybe I Should

**A/N: Did you know that you can't fold a paper more than 7 times? Like if you fold it in half and keep doing it. Lol, sorry, I just felt like letting you know. I figured that out in class, then fell asleep, woke up, remembered that, went to my next class and lather, rinse, repeat the whole thing. Yep. ANYWAYS, this story has taken a depressing turn, so in this chapter, I first planned more drama, but I want happy stuff now, so I kinda changed it. Hope it's good, please let me know, 'cause I have no idea.**

Chapter 11-- Maybe I Should

"Okay, she's been working her ass off lately." Naruto stated.

"Who? Ino?" Sasuke was already confused.

"Noo!! Sakura-chan! You see, teme, she's trying to get her mind off you and stuff, so she works. She's not good at lying, either. All she does is work, sleep for a few hours, then works again! She practically lives in the hospital!"

"..."

"What? You don't care?"

"...I do, but.. She wants nothing to do with me, remember?"

"Well, that's too bad! I have a plan, and you have to help!"

"Tell me what it is, then."

"Okay, but keep quiet."

"Right, like I'm gonna go shout your perfect and top secret plan to the world."

"Shut up! People will hear you!!!"

Sasuke couldn't help but roll his eyes at this.

"Listen. Here's what we do: Kidnap Sakura, take her to your place, lock her up, and convince her to believe us!"

"Perfect plan, Naruto, I'm impressed."

"Really?"

"Hell no. That's retarded! Kidnap? Are you insane?"

"It's not like you have any better ideas."

"Fine, but we have to do this immediately."

"Okay, you go make your home female friendly, and I'll bring her. Prepare for the worst.

"-sigh- I will."

In seconds, they took off in opposite directions, each ready to complete their ''mission''.

* * *

Sasuke became a blur of black in the crowd, racing to his mansion.

'Okay, so first.. I'll clean up my clothes. Damn, I knew I should've done the laundry. Then... I guess I'll check for any videos that I never want her to see.'

At the last thought, he blushed a thousand shades of red, thinking about how some of the other nins in Oto got him into them.

_Flashback_

_"Hey, Sasuke-sama! Check this out! Girl on girl! Pretty hot shit if you ask me! OH YEAH!!" shouted an aroused follower of Orochimaru_

_"I'll pass." Sasuke started to walk out of the room with the giant screen and the large group of men, happily staring with lust._

_"Oh, come on! It'll be good for you! Every guy has to watch some porn at least once!" All the others started mumbling in agreement._

_"Fine, just never bother me again about this."_

_Flashback over_

Ever since that day, he'd occasionally buy a tape and go at it. He's a guy. What do you expect? Still, he was supposed to be above that sort of thing, and it would kill him if someone, especially Sakura, were to find them.

As soon as he got inside, he scooped up all the boxers and pants, shirts.. everything that blanketed the floor. At one point, he found an old tomato at the bottom. Once that was all in the wash or snuck away in his room, he tore out his collection of videos. But where would he hide them?

'She'll never find them here.'

* * *

"Hey Naruto. What are you doing here?" asked a very busy Sakura.

"Uhm, I was around and got hungry. You have anything to eat?" He lied.

Her eyes dulled for a second, as she remembered the night when Sasuke threw rocks at her window to come in and eat. He had said almost the exact same thing...

"No.. Sorry. There's no food here."

"Then come with me for lunch!" He tried to lure her out of the building. If he chased her in there, she probably knew the place like the back of her hand and would have a clear advantage. Outside was better.

"Weeellll.. I really need to keep working."

"Sakura-chaaaaannn!!! Pleeeeaaaseee!!!! I'll even pay!"

"Okay, but it has to be quick."

"Deal!" he chirped happily.

But as soon as he turned away from her and towards the door, an evil toothy grin appeared.

"So where did you want to eat?" he asked.

"Uhmmmm.. How about- MFMFMMREWMRRR!!!"

Naruto had pounced behind her and muffled her mouth with his hand. Immediately, he locked her in his arms and took off towards Sasuke's mansion.

"Ouch!!! Sakura-chan, please don't bite!"

"Then put me down!!! What the hell are you doing!?"

"I'm saving you!"

"From what!? Dirt on the sidewalk!?!? Where are we going!!??"

Naruto didn't reply. He just kept quiet and tried his best to hold her in his grasp.

* * *

"There. All done. Now, the dobe should be here in a few-"

BAM!!!

The door slammed open and Naruto tossed Sakura to Sasuke, who caught her quickly.

"Teme! Tie her up! Quick!!!"

"What!?" he knew if he did that, she'd kill him, no doubt.

The blonde hastily shut the door.

"Are all the exits closed?"

"Yeah. No getting out now."

"What are you doing!? Holding me hostage or something!!?? Let me go!"

Sasuke didn't resist and did as she said, which was to let her go.

"Sakura-chan, this is for your own good. We need to talk. All of us."

"No! Open the door! Now! Let me out!!" She was fuming and on the verge of tears. Sasuke couldn't watch her like this. He turned away.

"Please, Sakura-chan! Just listen and then we'll let you go!" Naruto tried to reason, and suprisingly, it was working.

"Well hurry up. I have to get back to work."

"No you don't! That's just it! You are killing yourself working overtime, then you sleep there, and not enough!"

"..."

Sakura knew Naruto was right, but had no clue what to do now.

"Sit, we'll talk it out. It'll be like the old days! Team 7 reunited! Come on, guys. We're best friends, right?"

Sakura and Sasuke both stared at the floor with uncertainty. Tension was building up, so they all sat on the floor in a triangle.

"Okay, Sakura-chan. For starters, Sasuke-teme didn't burn your house." She glanced at Sasuke, who was staring down at his feet, pain filling his eyes.

"Did you burn her house, Sasuke?"

"No." he said flatly, not looking up.

"Moving on, it was actually a riot. And, well, there was one person in it and, uhm.."

"What, Naruto? Who?"

"Ino was involved.."

"No! She would never!!"

"It's true, Sakura. She did it and blamed me.. just to have you back with them, not with me.."

He looked into her eyes. He almost looked like he would cry soon, his eyes were getting glossy and weren't lying.

"..." She sat, trying to figure out everything. Who could she trust? Who was telling the truth? She didn't know anymore. Her ability to believe and trust was wearing thin..

"Sakura, you have to believe me. I mean it. You know I would never try to hurt you. I.. I really love you." He was still looking at her, trying to hold back tears. Naruto just kept looking back and forth at them, waiting for someone to say something else.

"Did you say the same thing to Chiro?" she said, venom dripping in her words.

"You know, Sasuke, he still loves you! And you left him! Just like you did to me when you left! And you say you love me!? I.. I.."

Suddenly, she fainted and fell back. Both of them raced to her side, checking to see if she was breathing.

"She passed out. I doubt she's been eating much."

"Hn." Sasuke combed her hair, missing it between his fingers.

"You have a room for her? I don't think she'd really be too happy to sleep with you.."

Sasuke sighed and slapped his forehead.

"Teme, you forgot!?"

"It slipped my mind, I was taking care of other things.."

"Now what?"

"I'll just put her in my room for now. While she's sleeping, I can fix up a guest room for her. You go in the kitchen and make her some food. No Ramen."

"Tch! Fine. Hmph!" Naruto acted all immature and stomped off into the kitchen to find something to make.

Sasuke lifted Sakura slowly and tiptoed to his room, with her bridal-style in his arms. He carefully placed her on top of the thick covers and draped a soft blanket over her. He smiled weakly at her and rubbed her cheek before leaving the room and shutting the door.

"Naruto, did you find something to make?"

"Yeah! Plenty! I'm making a chicken salad and rice! Delicious! Hinata-chan showed me how. You'll like it a lot."

"Good. I'm going to get her room ready."

"Hey teme?"

"What?"

"It'll get better."

"Thanks."

* * *

'Ugh.. So hungry.. Huh? Where..Where am I? Oh, that's right. I passed out.. This must be Sasuke's room. Mhmm.. Smells just like him..' She swung her legs out of the bed and quietly snuck out and towards the kitchen. Something was cooking, and she wanted it.

"Oh, hi Sakura-chan! I told you sleeping at work was no good! You passed out! Poor Sasuke almost had a heart attack!"

"Good." she muttered bitterly.

Naruto frowned but pretended not to hear her and finished making the three dishes for them.

"Teme!! Food's ready and Sakura-chan's up!" He yelled out into the hallway.

"I'm here." Sasuke grumbled and sat a few seats across and away from Sakura. She needed her space.

"Eat up! It won't kill you, I promise!" Naruto laughed, then sat down as well to eat.

"..."

"..."

"You know, you two remind me of little kids who ignore each other and pout when they're mad."

The two said "little kids" glared equally at the blabbing idiot.

"See!?" he whined.

They ate in silence, everyone occasionally stealing glances at each other.

* * *

After they all ate, Sakura had more color in her skin and was looking less dead, but still pissed off.

"Your room is over down the hall. Fifth door on the left." Sasuke instructed

She didn't say anything, just started to walk to her temporary room. She was starting to cry, and did a good job hiding it. Sasuke was just too aware of everything to not notice. He snatched her arm and turned her around. He snapped his neck to the side to make sure Naruto wasn't looking, just cleaning dishes.

"Stop it. Just stop crying, please. Hate me all you want, go ahead. Just please don't cry.. I don't like seeing you like this." He whispered.

She looked at him wide-eyed.

"If it really makes you suffer, maybe you'll understand how you've made me feel all these years, Sasuke." her voice was shaky.

"I understand.. Look, I know you've been hurt. I get it. I'm suffering, alright? If you stop crying, I'll.. I'll stop eating tomatoes. Okay?"

She furrowed her brows and searched his face for some sort of hint that he wasn't serious. But no luck. He was dead serious.

"Please, Sakura. I will stop eating them. I promise." he really was desperate. Her crying tore him apart. This was worth it.

"Okay." They even shook on it.

She spun around on her heel and headed to her room again. Once she locked herself in, Naruto spoke up from the kitchen.

"What was that all about? You couldn't last 2 days without a tomato!"

"That's what Kruu told me when I let them all know I was going to quit the drugs. I did it for her."

Naruto smiled at him, happy to hear how much he really was willing to give up for her.

'If only Sakura could hear him saying this now..'

But she was sleeping in the queen-sized bed suited for royalty. She was still tired from not sleeping enough in a long time.

* * *

Naruto had left soon after and went home. Sasuke was just wandering through the hallways, casting shadows along the walls and doors. He couldn't stand not knowing what she was doing and decided to peak inside her room.

Of course she had locked the door, but he had the keys to the house. All guest rooms, all 37 of them, had the same lock. He had the key.

Cautiously, he slipped the door open and peered inside. There she was, or so he guessed. There were so many thick sheets and covers piled up that you could barely tell if there was someone there. He looked harder and saw a bit of pink sticking out some. She was there. But just to make sure..

he crept into the room and hovered over the bed and softly touched the hair with his fingers. Silky to the touch, it had to be her. She was there. Taking a deep breath, he walked out, not making a sound as he closed and locked the door.

* * *

Morning poked through the night awaking the girl slumbering in her mountain of sheets. Still half-asleep, she took a scolding hot shower. By the time she was clean, she realized she had no clothes.

'Just like the last time I was here.. I'm in no way going to wear his clothes again!'

The olive green towel clung to her body as she made her way out of the bathroom. Her clothes were smelling pretty funky from wearing them a few days already. So, her only option was to get him to get her something to wear...

He was already awake and sitting on the couch munching on some cereal and watching t.v. She stood in the hall, dripping a little. He didn't notice her since he was paying attention to the news. She cleared her throat and he looked her way in suprise.

"I need clothes."

"I see that." He looked her over and fought down the urge to rip off the towel and shag her.

"Sooo.. Can you get me some?" She said it slowly since he wasn't exactly catching on.

"Oh, yeah. But.." he felt his cheeks heat up.

"What?"

"You need underwear and a bra, too. Right?" His face was burning now.

"I.. Yeah.." Her cheeks began to match her hair.

"I don't think I have that sort of thing..."

"I would hope not. I'll call Hinata."

"The phone's here." Right next to him on the coffee table was a black phone. He grabbed it and held it up for her to come get it. Lazy ass..

She scurried to him, careful not to drop the towel. They were a few inches apart and the water in her hair dripped on his leg, sending chills through his body. He was only in his boxers and a fitted grey shirt. Don't worry, she was fully aware of his outfit.

As soon as she grabbed the phone, she backed up a few feet and got Hinata on the phone. She already knew what was going on rushed over with some clothes she picked up. Then she asked a dreadful question...

"Sakura-chan, I'm in the store. What bra size are you?"

The phone speaker was loud enough for Sasuke to catch the words. He snorted.

She glared at him and burst into another blush. The 2nd annual blushathon was up and running now..

"Uhm.. Well, I.."

"Please hurry, Sakura-chan. I really need to get moving."

"Eh.. I'm, -sigh- 38C.."

Sasuke tried his best to hold back a blush. He just took witness in something a girl rarely tells a guy. Her bra size.

She quickly hung up the phone and dashed back into the bathroom, embarressment written all over her face.

'That's too small...' She complained in her mind. She knew she was a size or two bigger, but for some reason just blurted that out.

* * *

Fortunately, Hinata knew this.

'Sakura couldn't possibly be that size. I'll just get a few sizes bigger.'

By the time she reached the Uchiha mansion, Sasuke was still in just boxers and his shirt.

"Just like Naruto.. Not a care for who sees you in your underwear." He smirked at her as she walked in.

"They're boxers." he corrected her.

"Whatever. Where is she?" The large bag of clothing held enough for a week. Only, Sakura thought she'd be out in an hour or so.

Sasuke pointed to the bathroom and Hinata went in with the bag and greeted her.

"Ah! Thank goodness you're here! Hey, why do you have such a large bag?"

"Oh, this? Well, you're gonna be here a while, so I figured-"

"Wait, stop. What!? I was going to leave after I changed."

"Then what, Sakura? You have no place to live! We can't let you go. We all know you'll just go back to work and ruin your life.."

"..."

"Just stay here for now. Sasuke will take care of you. Naruto-kun and I will check in often to see if you're okay. I have to go back to work at the restaurant. Naruto-kun talked it over with Sasuke and agreed to come to dinner tonight. So be ready by 7. See you!"

Before Sakura could protest, Hinata ran out the door and left the mansion.

"Ugggghh!!"

Sasuke heard her fuming and chuckled. Seeing her cry bothered him. Seeing her pissed off? Hilarious.

* * *

Sakura crept around the mansion, figuring that since she'd be staying there awhile, she might as well explore it all.

Left around the corner, straight through 2 hallways, up 1 staircase, right around the 3rd corner, straight up 2 more floors of stairs, left one, right 2, wait...

"Where am I!?"

She swiveled around the hallway, looking for anything that would help her out. She ran through a couple rooms, looking for a staircase, but soon became tired and entered what seemed to be a study.

Her hands slid along the packed book shelves and she stooped down to see a loose floor board. She lifted the plank to see a brown paper bag that seemed to have books or something in it. Curious, she lifted up the bag and peaked inside. All she saw were hot pink rectangles.

After a few seconds of staring, she pulled one out to see it was a video tape box. Her face paled when she read the title of the movie... Icha Icha Midnight Fun...

* * *

"Sakura? You ready? It's almost 7 and-"

He looked in her room, but she wasn't there. He stalked through all the rooms and never found her.

"Crap! What are the odds of her finding her way up there!?"

He ranted curses and flew up to his secret study. Sure enough, there on the floor, was Sakura, laughing her ass off and holding the dreaded videos..

"Pfft, what's with the videos? Ha, whhoo!! I can barely breathe!"

He snatched the videos and the bag and threw them across the room frantically.

"Heh, your little secret's safe. I really don't care. Hinata's probably waiting so-"

"I have another deal for you."

"What?"

"First I promised to not eat tomatoes if you promised not to cry. Now, I have another offer."

"Uhm, okay?"

"-sigh- Well, are you really mad at me?"

"I don't know.. I just don't feel too comfortable with you right now.. Like, it's weird. I don't blame you, but I really have to figure out what I want.. So, I'm not really mad at you, I just want to start over. I'm still shocked that Ino had something to do with my house fire.."

"Forget about the new deal, then.."

"Tell me, I want to know."

"I was thinking.. never mind. Come on, let's go."

He left the room as fast as he could. He needed to talk to Naruto.

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme! Here! We got a table, come sit!" Naruto called across from the outdoor restaurant.

"Naruto, this is really cool. It's nice and breezy, too." Sakura looked around, enjoying the open space acquired from sitting outside.

Hinata came right behind them.

"Ah, sorry I'm late!" She bowed in apology.

"No problem, Hinata-chan! Oh! Sit next to me!" Naruto gestured to the chair next to him and tried to look seductive by moving his eyebrows up and down. She blushed and sat next to him and pecked him on the lips.

Sakura smiled at the couple, happy at how in love they were.

"You guys are so cute!" She almost squealed.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto across the table, indicating he too, was happy with his choice.

Their waiter came around and brought their drinks and took their orders for food. Sasuke ordered shrimp pasta, Hinata ordered a basket of chicken wings for her to share with Naruto. She was trying to get him to eat things other than ramen. Sakura ordered a bowl of black bean soup.

Sasuke secretly signaled to Naruto that he needed to talk. Both of them excused themselves casually and headed to the side of the building.

"What, teme? I'm hungry!" Naruto whined.

"I'm gonna change."

"Change what? Your pants?"

"No. Me. Think about it for a minute. The only reason the others were practically attacking me was because I was all goth. If I just change that, I can be with Sakura and everyone in this damn village will just leave us alone."

"Sasuke, you know just as well as I do it won't be that easy. That means losing your piercings, clothes, friends.."

"I think my friends will be okay with it. They liked Sakura and she's the complete opposite of me."

"I guess you're stuck on this idea.. So, I don't know. Give it a try, but be careful, man."

"I will. Hey, why do you have that look on your face? Stop it! What!?"

"Sasuke's really in love!"

"Shut up!"

"Plus, it's gonna be funny to see all those holes everywhere! I'm gonna take pictures!"

_

* * *

Meanwhile with the girls.._

"Hinata, do you think Sasuke really cares about me? Or is he just trying to get some action?"

"I was actually talking with Naruto-kun about that. We think he really cares for you."

Sakura placed her hand on her stomach, feeling the bird on the chain.

"Yeah, still.."

"You don't like him anymore?"

"I'm not sure.. I mean, this has nothing to do with my house, but I feel weird about Chiro. I just don't want to end up like him. When Sasuke kissed me, I was so happy! I thought it was like heaven. He didn't rush me or force me into anything. We even went to his place and were making out on the sofa."

"Lord, you guys didn't.. you know.."

"No! That's the best part! When he started kissing me, he was being playful and just trying to make me laugh. I never saw him act like that before.. so affectionate. And, at first, I was scared he'd try to get me in bed. But something told me he wouldn't. Like he knew I wasn't ready yet. It was great."

"That sounds like Naruto-kun. Except, I don't think _he's_ ready, either. He is very kind and kisses me a lot, but never tries to move it up a level. I'm grateful, because I'm not too ready to do it, either."

They both smiled at each other until Sakura spoke again.

"But, my problem is, I just don't know if I'm ready to pull my barrier down. I met with Chiro once, and he was talking about Sasuke.. It's just scary to think that could happen to me."

"Don't worry, time will take care of things. So, maybe you should at least let him in as a friend. Find out for yourself if he really cares. I have a hunch he does."

Just then, the two guys made their way back to the as the waiter placed their food down.

"Yummy! This chicken rocks!" Naruto cheered, his mouth crammed full of the bird wings.

"So is this soup!" Hinata nodded her head at her, encouraging Sakura to ask 'someone' a question.

"Sasuke, would you like to try some?" Naruto stopped half chew to freeze and look at Sasuke.

"Hn." He shrugged a shoulder.

"Here, open up!" She brought her spoon close to his mouth as he opened up a little.

"Is it good?" She asked him

"Yeah, it is." He continued to eat his food, then dared to ask her the same. He wrapped the pasta onto is fork with a shrimp and brought it to her face. After a second of staring it down, she understood what he was offering, and she opened her mouth to accept the seafood noodles.

"Thanks, it's really tasty." He grinned at her, glanced at the couple in front of him who were smiling, then continued to munch on his pasta again.

**

* * *

A/N: Soooo... this is just too funny to me. I first planned to have only 5 chapters, then 10, now I'm aiming at 15!!! I'm crazy, but that's better than boring, no? Please review!! I'll probably post the next chapter tomorrow. Thanks if u reviewed! if u don't, shame on u!!!**

**--frumpyrox**


	13. For the Better

**A/N: Okay, this story is my first, and as some of you may know, it's been super hard for me. The plot sometimes and still confuses me along the way. Honestly, you reviewers really helped me out. (I feel like I'm giving an acceptance speech fer the oscar's, lol) I occassionally get those super long reviews which make me happier than a druggie snorting the good stuff. And, plenty of the short ones make me laugh and reassure me whether or not the chapter was good enough. So at the end of the story, I'm gonna list all my reviewers who have followed this story with pleasure. And now, buckle up and get ready for CHAPTER 12!!!!!!**

**oh, im gonna start using italics for thoughts, much easier..**

_thoughts _

"talking"

_**emphasis on words**_

Chapter 12-- For the Better

Oh, just so you know, this chapter takes place after the dinner thingy. And also, both Sakura and Sasuke went back to his mansion. All they did was go to bed, nothing more. Now, here they are, next morning, eating a lovely bowl of cereal and burnt toast. (curtosy of Sasuke.)

"Sasuke? Are you okay? Look, fine! I didn't really mean the toast was that bad. It's burnt to a crisp, but.. it's a nice crisp!"

"..."

"Okay, my emo friend. I'm gonna go change. Please snap out of your little drama moment when I come back!"

"..."

Sakura walked off to her room and out of habit, locked the door and began to change. As soon as Sasuke was sure she wouldn't be out for a few minutes, he stalked off to his master bathroom and prepared for the ultimate change. The one he and Naruto discussed.

_Just remember.._

First, he had to get rid of the piercings. He unhooked the few lip ones, then slid out the two on his eyebrow. In a couple of minutes, he finished taking out all of them in his left ear and continued on the right. The holes themselves weren't that noticable. Though the gauge was another story..

_I'm not doing this for them.._

He tugged off his black shirt and slipped on a red polo instead. He also got rid of the pants and slipped into a pair of dark blue jeans.

Thankfully, he didn't have to worry about the rings on his fingers, because he hadn't put them on in the morning for this reason.

_It's for her.._

The natural chicken hair didn't change, but he combed it a little and made sure his bangs weren't covering his face much anymore. He shoved on some sandals and gave himself a last inspection in the mirror.

_And hopefully our future.._

He quietly sat on the sofa and felt so weird with the new clothes he picked out. Naruto had helped him sneak into a store last night after Sakura was asleep and they took the outfit he was wearing now. But they kindly left a note and money, so they really weren't stealing. Just doing some after hour shopping, is all.

"Okay, so I was going to do my laundry later and-"

Sakura was walking out of the hallway, her eyes fixated on her purse she was holding and was blabbering away, not even looking up.

"I can make lunch if you want. So.."

Her words came to a hault as she stared at the figure on the couch, staring straight back at her. The small purse fell to the floor as she slowly walked towards him, still in shock.

"S-Sasuke.. What.. What happened?"

"..."

"Are.. are you okay? You have.."

"Changed. I know." he finished for her.

"But.. why?"

She stood in front of him and crouched down on her knees to stare at him.

"I guess it didn't work for me. Trying out new things, I guess." he lied.

"Oh my- all your piercings- gone!"

She pulled back his hair and smirked when she saw the permanent hole stuck in his ear.

"Well, some things never change."

He watched her as she rose back to her feet. She simply headed to the door and then called back to him.

"So do you want me to make lunch?" She asked him.

He smiled with a bit of relief. "Yeah, that'd be good."

She walked through the crowd, trying not to bump into anyone, but found it almost impossible since she was deep in thought.

_What's going on with him? That whole make over thing really freaked me out. I think it freaked me out more than when Sasuke returned._

Her hair bounced at her shoulders, trying to keep up when she ran to catch up with Hinata.

"Hinata-chan! Wait!"

The said girl turned around and waited when she saw her best friend struggling to get to her.

"Hi Sakura-chan. You look a little weird. Is something wrong?"

"Yes. There is! Sasuke gave himself a total make over! No more piercings, no black, no eyeliner! Nothing. I don't know why he did it."

"Did you say anything that could've made him do it?"

"Not that I can remember.. Wait! Oh no.."

"What?"

"This morning, at breakfast, he was being, well, Sasuke. I told him when I came back from changing, that he better have snapped out of his dramatic attitude and stuff. But I was totally playing around! There's no way he could've thought I was serious!!"

"Relax! Take a deep breath. That's very possible, but it might be from something else. I'm going to ask Naruto-kun about it. You just calm down. Okay?" Hinata said, trying to help Sakura.

"Okay, but tell me ASAP if you find out anything."

"Of course! I'll see you later!"

"Bye!"

Sakura went to the grocery store and picked up a few things. Since Sasuke was letting her- no, actually he was **_forcing_** her to live there, she offered to do the grocery shopping. All the money she earned from work was plenty, but not exactly enough for an apartment with enough left over to cover living expenses such as food and clothes. So this was a good deal she had now.

By the time she was ready to go back to work, she'd still live at the Uchiha mansion. But when she had enough money for everything, she'd leave as soon as she could. He shouldn't have to be doing this for her, is what she thought.

When Sakura had bought all that she needed to make a nice lunch and to fill the fridge, she headed back to the mansion.

* * *

Ring Ring Ring...Ring Ring Ring... Ring Ring-

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"Oh, hey teme! What's up?"

"I did it."

"Uhhh.. did what?"

"I changed everything. The plan we talked about last night. Remeber?"

"Oh! Right! Now I remember!!"

"Baka.."

"Whatever, chicken butt hair! So what did Sakura-chan say?"

"She was shocked at first, but then seemed happy and said she was making lunch for the two of us."

"Oooo... Do I smell love?"

"Shut it. I don't know. I think I hear her at the door."

"Yeah, Hinata-chan should be here soon, too."

"Okay, it's her. Gotta go."

"Bye!"

Click.

"Hey Sasuke! Man, lunch is gonna be great! There was a huge sale at the grocery store, so I bought the big packs!"

She scurried into the kitchen, barely able to hold all the bags. Sasuke slinked in behind her and helped put all the groceries away quietly.

"Huh? Oh, thanks Sasuke-kun. I think I got carried away with the sales.."

_Heh. She went back to calling me Sasuke-kun again._

"Hn."

"Don't put the bread away! I'm making ham and cheese sandwiches with coleslaw. It'll be really good!"

"Hn."

He walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room to sit like a couch potato and just wait for lunch.

After about ten minutes, Sakura appeared from the kitchen with two neat plates and handed him one. Then, she slumped into the sofa with hers.

Both of them munched away, happy just watching the t.v.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Geez, you're addicted to that word, aren't you?"

"Hn."

"Ugh! Whatever." He loved to see her pout.

"Tch. So touchy."

"So mean! Look, I really want to know. Why did you change?"

"I thought change would be good. No big deal."

"It is a big deal! I-"

Knock Knock

"I'll get it." She said, not too happy she was interrupted.

"Ah! Sasuke, it's Hinata and Naruto!"

The couple walked in and to Sasuke.

"Teme, you look like a pig slouched in that sofa with a plate!" Naruto laughed.

"At least I don't look like it all the time like you."

"Heeeeey!!! Sakura-chaaan!! Sasuke-teme's being mean to meeeeee!!" Naruto whined. Hinata just sighed, not having the energy to put up with this.

"He started it." Sasuke began to grumble and pout.

"Naruto, leave him alone." Sasuke smirked, thinking that he won.

"Same for you, Sasuke-kun. You're just as much to blame." Oops. Smirk gone.

"Hee hee. Sakura-chan, you're just like a mother to them! They act like little kids."

"I know, right?" Both of the girls laughed at the boys who sat there pouting, since they were just called little boys.

"So, what brings you guys here?" Sakura asked curiously.

"When you told me about Sasuke's change, I, **_we_** had to see for ourselves."

"So what do you think?"

"I think he definitely looks like a new person!" Hinata said, being optimistic.

"Teme, you better be careful. Those fangirls are gonna be back all over you again! Ha, this'll be funny!"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. He didn't think about that before. _As long as I have a chance with her, I don't care._

"Come on, guys. Let's go do something! Fresh air will always be good for you." Sakura tried to persuade them.

"That's a good idea. It's not like we really have anything else planned. Naruto-kun, what do think? Want to go?"

"Of course, Hinata-chan! Let's go! Woohoo!!"

"Hn." Sasuke language for yes, okay.

"Okay, let me get my shoes and we can go. Hinata, can you come with me?"

"Sure." The girls turned behind the corner into Sakura's room.

"Teme, you really did it. I wasn't sure you'd actually go throgh with it, but I was sure as hell wrong."

"Do you think the others will back off now?"

"I'm sure they will. Ino's gone for now, so you don't have to worry about her getting suspicious. The others were just unsure and took her side. Now, they won't have any reason to get mad!"

"True. I just can't tell what she thinks."

"This **_is _**a big deal, so give her time to adjust, you know? She'll come around. She seemed fine to me."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"I always am!"

"Tch. You wish."

"Heey! I'm gonna tell Sakura-chan!"

"Huh? Tell me what?"

The girls came back out, freshened up and ready to go.

"Nothing. He's just upset that he doesn't have a brain." Sasuke interjected.

"Oh, well, uh, Hinata? You make sure Naruto doesn't get toooo crazy."

"Will do, hee hee." She couldn't help but giggle at Naruto's pissed off face.

The four of them left the property and headed to town. Almost everyone along the way turned to stare and whisper when they saw Sasuke. Plenty of the women would blush and giggle. Boyfriends and guys would glare in jealousy.

"Sakura, where are we going?" Sasuke whispered.

"I'm not sure. Why?"

"These people are driving me crazy."

"Ha ha, well, that's your fault, now." She flashed him an evil smile and continued with Hinata and Naruto.

They walked through the village, making everyone aware of Sasuke's new look. Soon, they spotted Neji and Tenten making out on the side of a small cafe.

"Hey you two! Get a room!" Naruto yelled, causing them to break apart and blush heavily.

"Naruto you baka! You could've given me a heart attack!" Tenten screamed.

"From the looks of it, Neji probably reached it with his tongue!" Naruto began to laugh like crazy, earning a slap to the back of the head from Sakura.

"Hey, Sasuke. Wow." Neji was at a lose for words.

"Wow is just the beginning.." Tenten muttered, staring wide-eyed at the Uchiha.

**A/N: So what do think? I neeeeeeeed to know. thnx! **

**--frumpyrox**


	14. Barely Understood

**A/N: Wow, only a few hours after I posted the chapter, and I already had a couple reviews! You guys are fast! Uhmm... before you read this chapter, I want to share some things with all of you:**

**1. This story isn't over yet, so stop assuming what's gonna happen. You're most likely gonna be wrong.**

**2. When I'm done with this story, I already planned out the next one. (sort of.) It's going to have a thief theme. **

**3. If you don't review, I get sad. If I get sad, I lose my inspiration to write. I check out my stats fer this story, and plenty of people read it. But only a couple of them actually review!! I don't care if it's anonymous, but I just want to hear your opinions!!!! Flame if you must, just type!!!**

**4. Frumpy rocks. Enough said.**

**Now, moving on to the reason you read the above, Chapter 13. (No, this will not be cursed or something because it's 13. You know what's funny? I'm also typing this on Good Friday, lol.)**

Chapter 13-- Barely Understood

Hours turned to days, days turned to weeks, and Sakura was still living with Sasuke. Ino was still on vacation with Shikamaru. Neji, Tenten, Lee, Kiba and everyone else took note of Sasuke's change. Even his goth friends. Speaking of them, they weren't too close to Sasuke anymore.

They knew exactly why he had changed. Of course, none of them were to happy about it, but still were nice enough to nod a hello if they saw him walk by.

Sakura mentally took note of Sasuke's strange behavior. Every time he'd pass a Hot Topic store or just a regular rocker store, or mostly Soy's shop, he'd slow down, absorbing every second he had to look in from the outside..

That wasn't the only thing. He'd be extra quiet. Not just the whole, I'm-Sasuke,-greater-than-you-and-too-awesome-to-engage-in-a-conversation-lower-than-me quiet. He'd seem super shy. For instance, let me give you a glimpse at a lunch him and Sakura were having with their friends.

* * *

Sasuke sat close to Sakura at the round table, focusing on his coffee only. Everyone including Sakura were happily chatting the afternoon away while he remained quiet. He would barely touch his food unless Sakura were to ask him if he was hungry, implying that he didn't eat, then he would eat a little and spread the food or hide it.

* * *

Not enough? I'll let you continue on your own to see what else.

"Sasuke-kun, aren't you hungry? It looks like you barely touched your food." Sakura asked

"I'm not that hungry, I was eating an apple earlier." He lied perfectly, but when he glance at Naruto, he knew he didn't fall for it.

"Okay. Hey Kiba! Pass the salt, please. My fries are a bit plain."

"Sure, here you go."

Sasuke tried very hard not to glare at Kiba. He could've swore that he saw dog boy try and take advantage of the contact he had with Sakura when passing the salt shaker.

"Ahh.. I'm so full. You guys ready to go yet?" Tenten leaned back in her chair.

"Same here. I got the bill, people. Let's head out." Neji instructed.

They all left the restaurant, laughing at jokes and spreading village gossip. Still, Sasuke barely said anything and walked very close behind Sakura. So close, he could smell her jasmine shampoo. Finally, the group split at an intersection and headed in their own directions.

"I'm heading home. Are you coming or do you have to go somewhere?" Sakura asked politely.

"No, I'm heading back, too."

Just then, he caught a glimpse of Naruto behind a tree.

"Sakura, I'll catch up with you."

"Uhm, okay." She answered, a little confused by his change of mind.

Still, the girl continued on her way again. Soon out of sight. The blonde came out of hiding and walked casually to Sasuke.

"Teme, tell me what's going on. I know you changed and whatever for Sakura, but really! You hate it! I can tell, and soon so will everyone else. Just stop faking it and go back to being yourself."

"You know just as well as I do, that if I go back to my old self, the others will back away from me. So will Sakura."

"Not true! The others might, but maybe not! Ino was the main source, man. She's off and away with Shikamaru for awhile. Sakura would never treat you different. Think about it! She was _kissing _you when you were all in black."

"I don't know why she did. She probably felt like I was going to change then."

"You're so full of it. Look, I have to go. See ya later. And eat! You look like a rail!"

They both turned towards their destinations and left. Sasuke didn't change his opinion, though.

* * *

Weeks passed and nothing had changed. Nothing, except that Sakura was moving.

"You're really ready to move?" Sasuke asked, mentally hoping she would just laugh and say she was kidding.

"Yep! I gathered all my stuff and set up a bed and everything in the apartment." _I just don't want to be a burden anymore._

"Okay, I'll help move your stuff." _Maybe I should hide it so she'll take longer.._

"Thank you so much Sasuke-kun. You saved me and I owe you. The place was great and I hope my cooking wasn't horrible!" She stood at the door of her new apartment, looking up at him.

"It was horrible."

"SASUKE!"

"Tch, kidding, it was pretty good." _More like, AMAZING._

While he was lost in thought, she wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

"I really appreciate it. I mean it, for everything."

"...You're welcome. I'll see you tomorrow." She let go of him and waved good bye as he left. When she closed the door, as small tear rolled down his cheek as he walked home..alone.

When he entered the dark building, he was swallowed by the silence. It smacked him so hard; the realization that the bubbly girl he loved was gone. He roamed the halls, trying to escape the stillness.

_She doesn't need me anymore.._

* * *

Sakura sat on her small bed and scanned the room. She got up and walked into the narrow hallway leading into the living room and kitchen. It was small and filled with all her stuff, yet felt so empty.. without him.. Her mind wandered onto him as she fell into the sofa.

_What's going on with him lately? Always so quiet.. and barely eating, too. Maybe I'm just overreacting.._

* * *

Next week, Sakura sees Naruto in the hospital.

"Hey Naruto! What's up?"

"Sakura-chan, when you go on your lunch break, can we talk?"

"Sure. I'm actually going on it right now. Come!"

They walked into the simple caffeteria and ate what was there.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Sasuke."

"Oh.. What of him?"

"Have you.. I don't know, noticed him acting strange lately?"

"Now that I think about it, I have. He's not eating.. is he?"

"Not that I've seen. And, he's been so quiet. Even for him, it's too quiet."

"Yeah, I was wondering what was going on. Do you know why he's being like this?"

"No, I wish I did," he lied. "but I do know he's not happy with the change. You know, not being goth.."

"Seriously! It's making me worry! It's obvious he doesn't like it, so why is he torturing himself!?"

"Dunno.. Well, I just wanted you to know. I'm sparring with Lee now, so.."

"Sure, that's fine! Go ahead."

"Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine.. I just haven't really thought this through much. Don't worry. Good luck with Lee!"

"Mmkay, bye Sakura-chan!"

As soon as he left, she dropped her head to the table and let out a deep breath, still trying to soak in the truth, realizing it wasn't her mind exaggerating. _Wait.. He doesn't eat! He can die from that! Last time I saw him, his clothes were already sagging, now what? I have to hurry, he's sick..!_

She took off and told the lady out front she needed to leave early for an emergency. She dashed to the Uchiha compound, praying he was okay..

* * *

Sasuke sat in the window sill, staring out at the world, wondering how it could be so bright and happy. He thought of eating, but wasn't hungry. Plus, he felt so weak, it would be hard to get to the kitchen.

Ever since Sakura had left, she was busy with work and barely had time to talk or hang out. Many ninjas were getting hurt and needed extra medical attention, which kept her busy.

He got depressed immediately. Since he was now a prep, all the fangirls hassled him and sometimes camped out in front of his house, waiting.. Just as well, his old friends, Reshani, Kruu, Chuck and Chiro weren't that open to him. Sasuke understood though, because he pretty much ditched them. The only real friend who would actually spend time with him was Sakura, since Naruto had Hinata.

Naruto would just pester him about not being himself, anyways. Not something he really wanted to talk about. And now, Sakura was too busy.. he was completely alone and felt trapped and sick. Weak all over, he tried to walk to the kitchen, clinging to any furniture he could reach, aiding him in his walk to the other room.

But his knees gave in and he had no energy. He collapsed to the ground, unable to move, no one there to save him.. His eyes shut slowly..

_Sakura.. My cherry blossom, my angel, please forgive me.._

**

* * *

A/N: That's the end of this chapter, check for an update tomorrow to see what happens when Sakura arrives! Did he die? You'll just have to wait and see! Review!!!! If not, I'll just take longer. I'm in no rush, man.**

**--frumpyrox**


	15. Truth, Be Told!

**A/N: Muahahaha... I left u all on a cliffie, didn't I? This is officially the second to last chapter!!! I was very pleased with all the reviews I got for the last chapter. You all rock! Now go on and read up this chapter, I'm sure you'll be pleased.**

Chapter 14-- Truth, Be Told!

She panted heavily and whipped around street corners. Her feet slapped the ground as she dodged people in her way.

Her hair lashed out of it's hair tie, flying freely in the air behind her. She swung the large door open, light flooding across the floor.

"Sasuke! Where are you!? Sa-"

She froze and began to tremble. Her eyes fixated on the body sprawled out on the floor in the shadows.

"SASUKE!!!!!!!" She threw herself to his side and began to cry rivers, her face growing red.

Sakura turned him over and placed a trembling hand on his chest. She not felt a heart beat.

"Sasuke!! Why!?! Why are you torturing yourself!!?? I should've paid more attention when you weren't eating!! It..It's all my fault!! P-please forgive me!!!" Her face fell into his chest and sobbed continuously.

Suddenly, she felt a slight heart beat. She snapped her head up and her face close to his as his dark pools opened up a crack.

"S-sakura.. I.."

She didn't let him finish. Just like many years ago, when Sasuke almost died from the attack given by Haku, she latched around his neck crying.

"SASUKE!!! You're alive!!!!! Oh my God, you're okay!!!!!" He smiled weakly, tried to lift his head, but didn't have the strength.

"I'm...sorry.." He whispered in a raspy voice.

"It's okay," she sobbed lightly. "tell me why you became so sick. Why weren't you eating? You made Naruto and I worry when you started acting weird.."

"..I..wasn't good enough..for you and made you suffer..all those years.." Sakura combed a hand through his hair soothingly.

"You were always good enough for me! What are you talking about? In fact, you sometimes seemed _too_ good!" She laughed and cried at once, having a hard time speaking.

"...No.."

"Yes you are! I was always sad that you were gone, but that's in the past. If you really are that worried about making me suffer, why did you do this? I mean, look at you, Sasuke! You almost died! I'm going to call Naruto. He'll bring over my medical supplies. I don't want you in the hospital."

She ran over to the living room and snatched the phone, speedily calling Naruto and explaining everything. He'd be over in minutes.

Within a second, she was next to Sasuke again.

"Sakura..please forgive me..for all I've done.."

"Shh.." She lifted his head onto her lap and kept running her fingers through his messy hair. Suddenly, it dawned on her. The answer to why he had done all this.. it was her.

He had changed from being a goth for her. He went out with her friends for her. He was being nice.. for her.

She felt so stupid, but knew this wasn't the time to worry about that. Right now, she had to worry about him. To make sure he would live.

"Sasuke-kun, when we were little, I promised you. I promised that I'd always love you."

The door slammed open as Naruto charged in with a bag of Sakura's medical equipment.

"Sasuke!!! What the hell were you thinking!?!!?"

"Naruto, not now!!!" Sakura yelled back.

Sasuke's eyes cracked open again and looked at Sakura. He looked so helpless..

"Sakura... I'm scared.." He admitted.

She was shocked to hear him say this. Her hand locked in his, not letting go.

"I'll take care of you." This made him smile. She was quoting him from when he pierced her belly button.

"Hold still, teme. She's about to give you a few shots." Both of them ignored Naruto. She was concentrating on injecting him, while he just closed his eyes and snuggled closer to her, feeling protected.

When she finished injecting the fluids, he had some color in his skin, but was still weak. Naruto carried him to the sofa and sat in a recliner near him. Sakura got on her knees and fed him like a baby. At first he was hesitant, but trusted her and swallowed the foreign substance.

"So he'll be okay now?" Naruto asked carefully.

"He'll be fine in a few days. I'm gonna have to stay with him and take care of him. He's still very weak and frail.."

"Alright. I'll leave him with you. I don't want to be kicked out, so get well. I'm out of here." The blonde friend smiled at the two and left, closing the door behind him.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Much better. But still weak.."

"So tell me. All of this.. is because of me?" she asked, still not believing it.

"...Yes.." he confessed.

"So, you mean that you left your friends, changed your appearance, hung out with the others, all of that just for me?"

"Do I really need to repeat myself?"

"Sasuke-kun, you being all goth was what you really were. It's who you are and showed that to the world. It's not just looks that made me fall in love with you. If it was, then why did I kiss you?"

The weak Uchiha felt really dumb, because Naruto had been right: she really did love him.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"You broke the deal."

"The deal?"

"If you didn't cry, I couldn't eat tomatoes. You just did, and I'm hungry."

She appeared shocked, but then smirked.

"Hai, Sasuke-kun. I'll get you your tomatoes. First let's get you in bed."

Sakura helped him sit up, then wrapped his arm over her shoulders. Slowly, he got up and she guided him into his bedroom. He sank into the mattress and she blanketed him in the covers.

"Good night, Sasuke-kun."

She flipped off the lights and quietly closed the door.

* * *

The next morning, she knocked on his door and burst in with a tray of delicious foods. 

"Good morning! I made a huge breakfast for you!" She chirped.

"Hn..too...early...tireeeeed.." he complained, and pulled the sheets over his head.

"Stop being so stubborn and sit up! You need to eat." She yanked the covers off his face, revealing his pouty glare.

"I said stop being so stubborn and sit up, Uchiha!" He groggily sat up, clearly not a morning person.

"Now," she sat in front of him on the bed, her legs straddled and the tray in between. "I didn't eat yet, so I'm gonna eat some of this, too."

The mouth-watering aroma of french toast, eggs, bacon, fruits and muffins flew up his nose, making him a bit hungry. She cut a piece of the french toast and brought it towards his mouth.

"Open up, it's good!" He continued to pout and tried to stop the food from reaching his mouth by dodging it with his head. But as soon as he caught a glimpse of her glare, he stopped and she shoved the bread into his mouth.

He finally stopped fussing and allowed her to feed him. He had enough energy now to feed himself, so she began to eat as well.

Sasuke stayed in bed most of the day. He was capable of getting up, but Sakura wasn't taking any chances.

"Uchiha Sasuke! If you don't stay in that bed, mister, I'm going to tie you down!" See what I mean?

She prepared baths for him and gave him his privacy. It humiliated him because he felt so pathetic, having Sakura _babysit_ him. On the third day of her caring for him, the entire village had heard of what had happened to him. Well, just the basics. You know, he didn't eat, passed out almost dead, Sakura comes, saves him and is now nursing him to health. That's it.

Soon enough, Ino had come back from her vacation with Shikamaru and wasn't too happy when she heard everything that had happened while she was gone. It really got her pissed off when she also found out the group had gone to visit Sasuke and make sure he was still breathing..and to apologize..

Ino stormed to the Uchiha's mansion and boomed on the door ferociously.

"Hello? Oh.. Ino." Sakura tried her hardest not to glare. She wanted to stay strong and in control of the situation.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to make you homeless! I was trying to make the crowd come _here_ and attack Sasuke's house, but they got too excited and well, you know the rest. But whether you forgive me or not, you have to understand you're falling into his trap! He starved himself on purpose! He just wants to drag you into bed!" Ino started to cry, concern all over.

_Sakura, please believe me.. I never meant to hurt you, just to protect you from him!_

"Ino, I understand you're worried about me, but I'm still mad about my house. I'm not going to hold it against you, though. Listen, you have to trust me when I say that Sasuke isn't trying to drag me in bed. I really love him." Sakura stared Ino straight in the eyes.

"Okay.. I believe you. Well, I'm here, so I might as well apologize to him, too.."

Sakura stepped aside and let her through. As soon as she was in, they joined in on a sisterly hug. Together, they walked to Sasuke's room.

"Why is she here?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"She's to be forgiven. She also wanted to say she was sorry."

"Sasuke, I really am. It's gonna make me a little sad and time to get used to, but if Sakura says you're a good guy, I believe her."

"Hn." Sasuke language for 'you're forgiven'.

Ino smiled slightly at him and left home.

"I'm glad that was cleared up." Sakura sighed.

"Hn. Yeah.."

"Oh, I need to give you your medicine. Sit still, I'll be right back." She ran out the room.

"It's not like I have a choice." Sasuke muttered.

"Okay, here it is! Open up!" She lowered a spoonful of the gross syrupy liquid thing.

"Ech.." He parted his lips, not wanting a bit of it.

"Good boy. And you'll be happy to know that was the last of it. You'll be completely better by tomorrow. I still want you to stay in bed." She patted his head and turned to pack away the empty bottle the liquid torture was in.

He tapped her back and made a really awesome pouty/sad face."

"Huh? Hey, what's wrong? You're not feeling good?" She put her hand his forehead to feel his temperature.

"You don't feel sick or anything, so wh- AH!"

He pulled her wrist and forced her down on him. He kissed her softly on the lips, then hauled her body on top of his. He sucked on her lower lip, missing it's taste.

She shyly kissed him back and opened her mouth for him. His tongue flickered around, absorbing the flavor of the fruit salad she made earlier. Needing air, she pulled back and looked him in the eyes. They were cutely looking back into hers with innocence.

"What? Something wrong?" He asked in a whisper.

"No, not at all." She smiled again and he pecked at her cheek.

"Don't go. I'll be lonely.." He begged a little.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here." His arms locked around her waist, she was still laying on him.

"No, I mean not as a nurse or whatever. Stay with me here. Move back in." He put his nose to hers.

"Wow, I.." She didn't know what to say.

"Oh.. If you don't want to, I guess that's okay.." He released her and leaned back into his pillow.

"Sasuke-kun, no! I just was suprised. I didn't expect you asking that. I'd love to move back in with you." She leaned in a kissed him on the lips again.

He grinned with relief. She was his...

* * *

Sasuke merged from the bathroom the next day, very happy. He had all his piercings back in, his clothes all black and evil looking. His eyes surrounded by eyeliner and his bangs. Buckles, chains and spikes everywhere. He fixed his spike collar and his finger rings. 

In his pocket, he had a tiny box. He stalked through the halls searching for his pink-haired love.

**A/N: So what do you think he'd gonna give her? Review your guess to me! Oh, btw, there's only one more chapter left, people!! I'm gonna need 10 reviews before I post the last chapter!!! **

**--frumpyrox**


	16. Always

**A/N: Oh geez, the last chapter... Wow, I can't believe the story's over soon. I actually never thought I'd get to it. I felt like I was gonna abandon it half way, but I was wrong! At the end, I'll list all the reviewers who kindly stuck with me 'til the end.**

**Alright, for the last time, I present to you, the latest chapter of Behind It All, Chapter 15.**

Chapter 15-- Always

Sakura was humming a random tune and cleaning dishes. She didn't notice Sasuke sneak up behind her until he wrapped her into arms and buried his face in her hair. She squeaked for a second, then turned around in his arms to hug him back.

"Hey." She said into his neck.

"Hey."

"You seem.. a little nervous. Something wrong?"

He released her and took a step back, his hands resting at her shoulders. He placed one hand in his pocket, squeezing the tiny box. She eyed his hand in the pocket. Thousands of thoughts rushed through her head. _Oh Kami! What if he's proposing!? What if he's not?! What if it's a small belly ring? Most likely not.. But.. I'm not ready for marriage!! No no no!!! And he proposes and I say no.. he might leave me! I guess.. I'll have to accept..._

"Sakura, you know I..love you, right?" He asked, still not used to telling anyone the three words.

"Y-yes, Sasuke-kun." She felt her stomach tie into a knot.

"I want you to have this.. Another promise."

He pulled out the small velvet box, rolling it in his fingers. She felt her face pale and her heart almost jump out of her chest. He was looking at the ground, not ready to look at her. His fingers pryed the box open to reveal a small silver ring with a chain of hearts engraved into it.

"What is it?" She gulped hard, afraid it was an engagement ring. Sakura isn't the one to sound too spoiled, but she was suprised that an engagement ring from an Uchiha looked so.. not expensive.

"It's a promise ring." Sasuke said softly, slipping it on her delicate finger.

"Uhm, what's a promise ring?" She blushed, partly from assuming that she was going to be proposed to, and also from seeming so stupid.

He chuckled a little, obviously from her question.

"It means, that you promise to either engage in the future, or not to have sex until you're married. In this case, it's to promise to keep your virginity until marriage." _But it might mean more in due time._

The raven-haired goth finally looked at her with pink tinted cheeks. A smile gracing her angelic features calmed his nerves.

"Sasuke-kun, thank you so much. I love it." She pulled his head down and pecked his lips. "I really do."

"Good."

"Oh, wait! I have a suprise for you, too!"

"Hn?"

"But you'll have to wait until later. Just stay in the house until later. We're going somewhere special for dinner."

He smirked at her childish behavior, she got so excited over this suprise at dinner she was talking about.

"Mmkay. I'm gonna go watch a movie in the living room. Wanna come?"

"Sure! I'll be right there. Let me just finish these plates and-"

"Sakura, you're my girlfriend, not my maid. Leave the plates alone," She blushed when he called her his girlfriend. "I'm hiring back some of the old maids my family used to have."

"Maids!? Wow, I don't think I've ever had a maid before!"

"Tch, you get so excited over anything. I guess it won't take much to please you."

"Don't be so mean!" She folded her arms across her chest and pretended to look hurt.

In response to her "hurt" look, he just fixed his eyeliner with his index finger and sighed. The Uchiha picked her up from under her armpits and dragged her to the sofa, despite her protesting and her arms flailing around.

"Put me down! I'm mad at you! Are you even listening!? Sasukeeee!!!!" He tossed her onto the cozy couch and squeezed his butt in next to her, pushing her to the side.

"Are you done with your yelling? I'd like to watch the movie now, if you don't mind." Sarcasm was obvious in his words.

"Hmph. Fine." She leaned into the back of the couch and brought her knees up to her chest. "What are we watching?"

"When A Stranger Calls."

"Oh, isn't that the movie when that creepy guy keeps calling the babysitter and almost kills her?"

"Yep."

"Uhm, okay.." She brought her head lower behind her knees.

"Why? You cared?" His voice teasing her.

"What! Noo!" Never a good liar.

"Don't worry, Sa-ku-ra, I'm here to protect you." Again, teasing implied.

"Stop teasing me!" She was getting mad, and even though he hid it, it totally turned him on. He wrapped his arm around her, careful not to poke her with the spikes, and brought her head to his chest.

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry." She gentley pulled at the fabric of his shirt throughout the movie. When the dead blonde was shown, she shut her eyes tight and he rubbed her back, telling her it was just an actress. It actually calmed her down.

"Eeww.. That movie still gives me the creeps, even though it's not that scary." She shivered at the thought.

"It's not scary at all. I'm getting hungry. Are we going now?" She lifted herself from his warm chest and nodded.

They left the house hand in hand, ready for the world to see.

WMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW

He was still the evil-looking teen while she was the bubbly angel. Together, they looked kind of odd, and they admitted it, too. Still, they were in love and didn't let the staring and whispering bother them. Everyone either had to mind their own business or just get used to it.

Sasuke's chains on his pants jingled against his leg as she tugged at his arm for him to walk faster. Guys would do a wolf howl or whistle at her when the passed by. Sasuke didn't like them hitting on her, and shot an arm around her waist. A low growl escaped his throat and his dangerous eyes glared at the men. Immediately, they'd look away.

Before when Sasuke was younger and well, not goth, his glare would still intimidate people. Now with his new look, people would have nightmares. This, he used to his advantage.

"Sakuraaa.. Where are we going? It's going to snow and I'm really hungry.." Sasuke whined quietly into her ear.

She just rolled her emerald eyes. "We're almost there. See? We're heading to that small place over there!"

He looked where she was pointing and saw it was the restaurant he and his old goth friends used to eat at. His mouth sank into a saddened frown at the memories. They walked in and sat at a large table.

"Why do we need such a big table? Why don't we just grab a booth or something."

"You'll see!" She giggled.

Moments later, a group of familiar faces sat down around them at the table. It was Sasuke's old friends.

"Thanks, toots, for calling us here. We missed Sasu!" Reshani cheered.

"Yeh, even though our Sasu _ditched _us, he did it out of love, no?" Chiro added.

"Plus, we'll forgive him, as long as he pays for the drinks!" Chuck said.

"Ahh! Look at the lass's finger! Is that a promise ring I see?" Kruu chuckled when she blushed.

"So, Sasu, you really like her. I think that's great. She's very nice and beautiful, too!" Chiro said.

"And after inviting us to dinner with you, she certainly has proven her heart of gold. Though I don't like preppy people, I'll make an exception for her." Reshani said, patting Sakura on the head.

"Cheers, for Sasu and Sakura!!" They all clamped their drinks together and gobbled it down.

Food arrived shortly and they all pigged out. Sasuke never admitted it, but liked it when Sakura fed him. So, he refused to eat, causing her to feed him. She saw right through his act, but played along. All of them were enjoying each others' company.

"Hey, look! It's snowing!" Yelled an enthusiastic boy near the window.

All of them stared outside, loving every second of the crystal wonders floating down from the sky. Sasuke got up and pulled Sakura out the door.

"Sasuke-kun, it's freezing! What're you doing!?" She shivered

"Enjoying the snow with my favorite person." He enveloped her in his covered arms and kissed her on the top of her head.

They looked up to the sky and watched the flakes dance down to the ground.

"It's so pretty.." Sakura mumbled.

"Just like you." Sasuke huddled around her more, happy with the long hug and ready to take advantage of the contact to its fullest.

After their necks began to hurt, they took a stroll through the village. He ran into a small shop and bought a soft and fuzzy blanket and coat. She slipped into the coat eagerly. He took her small hand in his larger one and laced his fingers in his. A girl walked by, strutting her stuff and glared at the couple with her 'crew'.

"See? This is what you call a total waste of a hot body! Sasuke used to be the guy everyone drooled over. Now look at him! He totally made out with that guy and now is with this _trash_. Gross!" The group laughed at her remark.

"Shut it, hag!" Sakura yelled. "I don't care what you say about me, but don't you dare talk about him! You're just jealous because you're too afraid to be different and are pissed because he's not!"

Sasuke smirked happily at his pissed girlfriend. This was because of a few reasons. One, she was standing up for him, proving she wasn't embarressed to be with him because of who he was. Two, it was just plain sexy and turned him on.

"Sakura, come on. They're a waste of energy." Sakura walked away and was very mature by sticking out her tongue before Sasuke pulled her away from the stunned girls.

"Where are we going now? The mansion is back that way, the opposite direction."

"I know. I never said we were going home."

"Then where are we going??"

"I guess you're just gonna have to trust me, then." He looked down at her behind him. She was clinging to the back of his long sleeved black shirt as they walked up a tall hill, away from the people. It was very still and quiet. All that could be heard was their feet shloshing through the snow.

He sat down into the snow on top of the hill and pulled her down on his lap. The blanket covered both of them enitirely, only leaving out their heads.

"Woooww.." Sakura's eyes softened as she looked out at the view.

The entire village could be seen. All the people were tiny dots scurrying around and the glittering lights scattered everywhere, accented by the falling snow.

"Can you tell who anyone is down there?" He asked.

"Not at all, they just look like little blobs."

"Exactly.. Everyone looks the same. No one seems bigger or better in value than the other."

"Well, duh. You can't see them."

"That's the point. Over the years while experimenting with friends and my look, I learned something important.. You can't judge someone by their appearance. Most of the time, an assumption is usually wrong and can ruin a friendship or any relationship."

She continued to listen.

"For instance, when I was younger, did you even think it was likely I would end up as a gothic bisexual?"

"Not really."

"Most people didn't, and you could tell by their reactions. None of them like suprise changes in life unless it affects them in a positive way. Even if it has nothing to do with them, it bothers them."

"Yeah..."

"Thank you, Sakura. Thank you for sticking with me, even though you were the only one who would. Behind it all, you noticed me for my heart, not my piercings or clothes. I meant the exact same thing when I left for Oto. I was so happy that I knew someone didn't just look at me as the hot Uchiha heir, but as Sasuke, the kid with an injured heart.."

"Well, you _are_ still hot."

He craned his neck and captured her soft lips in his. His hand tickling her stomach near the red sparrow and leaning her into his chest, holding on to her and never ready to let go.

The day you were born, the whole world was blessed  
These thoughts in my mind to you I must confess

The time has come for me to express my true feelings  
You are the center of my thoughts and the essence of my being

What you have brought me I never thought I could procure  
The gift of comfort, with you I am secure

For you have lifted me up from a life filled with sorrow  
And made me realize there is always a better tomorrow

It amazes me how someone can make me feel this way  
I love you more and more with each passing day

You brighten my days and lift my spirits  
I have felt this for so long and now want you to hear it

So you may know the place you hold in my heart  
You are always with me even when we're apart

I truly believe what we have is meant to be  
Just open your heart and soon you shall see

What I am willing to do to keep a smile on your face  
Just know that I'm here and will be always 

**A/N: That's the end of Behind It All! I really had a blast writing this and am waiting for your reviews! Here's the list of all my awesome reviewers!!!**

**Ha, got ya! There were too many to count, and I just wanna thank you all who did review throughout the story. I'm forever grateful. Please go ahead and put me on Author Alert so you can read up on my next story when it comes out. Thanks again, and remember: Frumpy Rox!!!**

**(poem called Always, By Brandon A. Swaggerty)**

**--frumpyrox**


	17. New Story, but of a different kind

So yes, hi.

I'm retired from this site as an author, but I'm picking up on blogging.

I've decided to not pursue (like a million others) a cooking blog, but instead something closer to my heart...and vagina.

My first year of college started with my breaking up with my high school sweetheart of four years who does in fact attend the same college as me in New York City, but hey, that's life.

And life nowadays (at least for me as a college kid) includes a little too much freedom, men, greasy expensive food, whiskey and lots of sex. With lots of people. I admit to it! I embrace it! And now, I'm going to blog about it.

Why? Because hardly any of goes as planned, is romantic, or something my mother would be proud of.

I'm learning who I am along the way, what my value system consists of and what I really judge a person's character on instead of just what Disney taught me to (because...Disney teaches you this..?). Anyway, please check it out, subscribe, stalk, comment, share.

It's gonna get real, really quickly because let's face it, I love talking about this shit and everyone loves reading about it. Grab a chair, sneak a sip from the rum bottle (you naughty, youth, you) and read on.

ihopeidontregretthis .wordpress . c o m nooooo spaces!

Stories will include:

-One-night stands that I didn't know would be one-night stands

-Older Man Encounter

-Vomiting

-Dollar Pizza

-Walks of Shame

-Drinks that make guys hot

-Guys jacking off on the train at 2am

-Me openly embarrassing myself countless ways in the worst of ways..

-you know, sex.

-awkward sex.

-really good sex.

-does that even count as sex? sex

I love you all. My fanfiction days are long gone, but my writing definitely is back and just as awful as before. Awful, as in, you know, full of junk you wanna read.

Let me know how you feel about all this, guys. I really wanna get back in touch with all of you. I miss this community C':


End file.
